I Swear, I Will Come Home
by OrEoCoOkIeS577
Summary: This a Reiner x OC story. There is some Levi x OC as well. I stared coldly at the humans. Why have they found their way into my heart? They all deserve to die but I cannot find it within myself to carry out what I came for. The others attacked and killed many of our former friends. I cringed at the human gore. I can't...I need to save them. M for language and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I was standing in front of the town elders who were all looking down on me apparantly unimpressed but I knew better. I was after all the best warrior the town had ever seen. My titan form was just a little taller than my close friend Bertholdt's titan. I stared at all of the old familiar faces of the people who had helped take care of my sister and I since we were very little.

"Excuse me elders but was there a reason you called me here today? I have to get back to my sister" I said unenthusiastically.

All of the elder's faces scrunched up in annoyance at the thought of my younger sister. I quietly chuckled.

"Miss Ward we must ask that you join a mission to get the key to our survival."

"Alright but am I going alone and what does this mission entail?" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"It requires you going to the human city with Reiner Braun, Annie Leonhart, and Bertholt Hoover. We need you four to find the key and bring it back."

"As you say" I said through gritted teeth.

You adored Annie because she was your best friend. Bertholt was very quiet and adorable, he also had a huge crush on Annie. Reiner on the other hand was almost unbearable…almost.

The door to the hall opened and the three before mentioned people came inside and stood next to me. Annie stood on my right and Reiner took up my left side as he threw his arm over my shoulders and grinned. "Tch" you mumbled. He looked at you and poked your frown. I shrugged off his shoulder and turned to walk away.

"One more thing Katherine…you will be gone for an extended period of time. You most likely will not be back for a few years." One of the elders spoke.

I just shrugged without turning and kept walking. I had to go and prepare Allison to be alone for awhile. Annie followed me along with Bertholt. Reiner stared at my retreating form his smile gone.

Annie caught up to me and put her hand on my shoulder. I wanted to shrug her off as well but she just squeezed tighter.

"Kat you need to talk to me" she said.

"How is it fair that I had to be chosen for this when I still have family left to care for?!" I finally lost it.

Annie flinched and I immediately felt terrible. "Listen Annie I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. It's just you know how Allison is and I'm worried about leaving her alone" I said apologetically.

"I know you don't like leaving her but Kat she is 12 she'll be fine. Plus she has the elders to take care of her" Annie spoke.

I sighed and nodded. I walked around and saw all of the small children staring at me in awe. "Look it's Katherine, she is the best fighter the town has ever had! My mother told me so!" You heard the children talking about you with amazement in their eyes. "I want to be just like her someday" one kid said. 'No you don't' I thought.

I spotted my house as I made my way around a corner. Slowly I walked up to it. The others had went to their own homes to pack. We were to leave early the next morning while it was still dark. I opened the door to the small wooden house.

"Hey Al I'm back!" I yelled.

Allison came running out to me and jumped on me "Tell me everything!" She yelled.

I laughed and nodded "Well I got chosen to go on a very critical mission" I told her and she nodded.

"For an extended period of time" I spoke quieter.

Her shoulders slumped and she gave a heavy sigh "Okay you can go…as long as you bring me back a souvenir and as long as you come back" She said.

"I will come back I promise" I said.

"Now can we go outside and play? I want to titanize and run around" She said happily.

"Of course" I said ruffling her hair. She punched me and laughed.

We went just a little ways out of town to transform. I bit my hand in order to change. As I did there was a bright flash and suddenly I stood at 62 meters with bone armor protecting every inch of my flesh. I looked down at Allison and watched as she pricked her finger on a hidden tac inside of her wool bracelet. She transformed into a 25 meter titan that had dark blue hair. She looked up at me and smiled. Then she took off and I had to chase her down. Her titan was faster than almost all of the others due to the fact that she really had no other way to protect herself as she was kind of a shitty fighter. Even though I have trained her since she could stand. We played like that for a long time, until it was dark out. I ripped myself out of my titan and walked back to the town with my sister in tow.

"Kat…Kat…Katie…KATHERINE!" someone hovered over me and I punched them in the stomach.

"UGGGHHH!" The person shouted.

I looked to see who it was and saw Reiner standing there staring at me wide eyed. Well not really standing more like hunched over. I couldn't help it and held my hand over my mouth and started to laugh. My laugh just got louder as I went into hysterics. Reiner now recovered stood and glared at me having fun at his expense.

"Come on get up it's time to leave" He said stomping out of my room.

I sighed and stood. I got undressed and was beginning to put on my black sweat pants when Reiner stomped back in obviously going to say something but caught himself when he saw that I was only still in my underwear. His face went up in flames and he couldn't do anything but stare, his mouth agape.

"Oh god! Turn around and get your ass out of my room you pervert!" I yelled at him.

Reiner turned and ran out of the room. I mumbled to yourself "Its not like I'm some terrifying creature, he didn't need to stand there and stare." I felt bad about myself now thinking that his ogling meant that he thought I looked horrible. I threw on a tank-top because it was in the middle of summer and it was hot out. Even though it was only midnight. I walked out of your room with my already packed things and went straight to my sisters room. I opened her door slightly to see if she was still asleep. She was so I opened the door fully and walked to her bedside. The girl sleeps like a rock, I bent down and kissed her forehead. She would have made fun of me if she had been awake because of how cheesy that was but I didn't care. 'That was just in case I don't make it back' I thought. I turned and left her room. Allison opened one eye and looked as me left her room possibly for the last time. She touched her forehead where I had kissed and went back to sleep.

I left your house and walked with Reiner to where the others were waiting. The entire walk shrouded in awkwardness. He tried to take my hand in his but every time he tried I did something to deflect him not even understanding what I was doing anyway. Eventually he gave up when we were only a block away from the others. Reiner sighed heavily and I looked at him, his face was scrunched in frustration. I cocked my head slightly in confusion. We made it to the spot where we were going to leave from. I walked over to Annie and smiled.

"You ready Kat?" Annie asked me.

"Not at all but who would be?" I said back to her.

Bertholt stood next to Annie and stared down at her his face slightly red. I smiled at him and he caught it which made his face go even redder. I chuckled and turned to talk to one of the elders who had come to send us off.

Finally it was time to leave. Everyone agreed that I should be the one to titanize for the trip as I was the biggest and the fastest. Nobody quite knew why I was fast and armored and big but I was. I also had skin unlike many of the other titan shifters who had their muscles and bones showing. I changed and picked up the others in my hand. They climbed onto my shoulder and sat there. I looked down at everyone and waved my goodbye then I ran. Since it was still dark the other titans should be dormant which made the trip a tad bit safer.

The trip was rather uneventful and we made it to the walled city by daylight. I changed back and collapsed onto the ground. Changing takes a lot out of a person and especially for how long I was titanized. Annie helped me up and we both walked forward while the boys attacked the first wall. Now that it was daylight the other titans began to move and followed us to the wall. I smiled knowing that they were going to help take out the filthy humans. The titans themselves were filthy as well and you wanted them all eradicated but the humans were a nuisance and had ruined my life. I wanted all of the humans gone. Especially one in particular, I didn't know his name but I knew what he looked like and I would find him and take his life.

After everything had calmed down Annie and I made our way into the city and pretended to be citizens. we were both able to make it onto a ship to inside the other wall because we both looked so young. In all reality I was 16 and Annie was 14. After we made it inside we waited for the boys. It took them two days to find us which made Annie worry because she secretly liked Bertholt. I tried to find people who would help us but no one cared, they only cared for themselves. This is why I hate these disgusting pigs. All they cared about was their own well being. The boys found us at last and I let out a small sigh of relief the Reiner had caught. He looked at me with curiosity.

Now it was all about waiting…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

One year had come and gone since my friends and I had made it to the human city. I was now almost 18, almost. We were able to blend in with the humans and nobody suspected. Nobody even wondered if the colossal titan and armored titan had been human. Even though they just disappeared afterwards. We all decided to join the military and act like we didn't know each other. Well Annie and I agreed we would be from the same place and the boys would be from somewhere different.

[time skip]

We were all standing in formation awaiting our squad leader. I looked around at the other cadets of the 104th trainee squad. The ones that stuck out the most to me were a dark headed boy with freckles who wouldn't stop smiling. I rolled my eyes at him when he noticed me and waved. There was a shorter blonde guy. I think it was a guy, he turned to look at me and gave me a weak smile. I grimaced at him and looked forward to see a older bald man come stomping towards the group. I assumed he was our leader. He started by yelling at us about something or another. He said his name was Shadis and that we were going to call him squad leader. Then he started to get in the recruits faces. He first got in the blonde guys face and asked him where he was from. I didn't hear his answer and just stood there straight faced, ignoring everyone and everything around me. He never got in Annie's or my faces, actually he walked past a few people. I looked at the people he walked past. There was a reason I saw, the ones he ignored all had a look of determination or their eyes showed that they had been through hell already.

After Shadis had finished a few recruits were already on their way back to their homes unable to take the pressure. Training was easy, it was nothing that I hadn't gone through before. Whenever I excelled in the tasks I was given higher ups would come and watch me with their eyebrows raised. One of which while we were doing hand to hand combat training was Commander Erwin. The head of the survey corps had interest in me already on the first day. I took down my partner who was the freckled boy named Marco. He had come at me with a fake wooden knife. I rolled my eyes at him yet again and grabbed his arm as I side stepped him and tossed him onto his back. He let out a ragged cough and clutched at his chest. I felt kind of bad so with a straight face I bent down took the knife and stuck out my hand to help him up.

"T-thanks…uh" He stuttered.

"Kat" I said.

"Thanks Kat" Marco smiled at me.

I pulled him up a little too hard and he flew up, I had to set him back on the ground. I handed him back the knife and walked away from the training grounds. There was no challenge here so I was going to leave. I would have left if it weren't for Reiner grabbing my arm and spinning me to look at him.

"Care to spar against me?" He asked.

"Tch…Fine whatever" I said.

He came at me as if to tackle me. I side stepped but he anticipated that and caught me with his arm. As I fell I grabbed the arm holding me and threw him over my shoulder. With his arm still firmly in my grasp I twisted it behind his back and bent down with my knee on his back.

"37-0 Braun. You'll never get me down" I whispered into his ear.

Reiner's face contorted into anger and I gave a short laugh. I let him go and walked away giving Commander Erwin a smirk as I left. Erwin smiled and went to talk to Shadis.

I ran into Annie who had also left early and we walked to the mess hall together. Annie was the only I could genuinely smile with. We had been friends since she had found our town outside the wall. I was also the only one who got to see the laid back part of Annie. We walked into the mess hall, we were the only ones there.

"Wanna go help the cooks?" I asked her.

"Nah I'll just sit here and twiddle my thumbs" She said with a smile.

I laughed and went to the kitchen. When I walked in all of the cooks turned to me.

"Can I help you missy?" An older man walked up to me.

"I thought that I could help since I'm not doing anything"

He smiled and handed me a potato peeler and pointed to a bag of potatoes. I walked over to it, grabbed a potato and started to peel. I got the entire bag done in about an hour. The cook looked at me impressed. He gave me a plate of food and told me I deserved to eat first.

"Thank you!" I said with a kind smile.

I took the plate and walked out into the eating area. The others had just started to come in from training. They all were breathing pretty heavily. I went and sat next to Annie who was at the corner table. She eyed the food and gave me a questioning look. I smirked at her and she rolled her eyes at me. She then got up to get her own food. All of the other cadets were staring at me wondering how I got food before anyone else. I looked down at my plate and ate picking at the food. I was hungry but I have a habit of becoming not hungry when I get my food. I forced myself to eat, it wasn't all that bad. I ate in silence until Marco sat next to me. I looked at him from the side. He faced me and plastered a huge grin on his face. As become my habit I rolled my eyes at the freckled boy.

Another boy sat on the other side of me, he had dual colored hair. I stared at his face and couldn't help but notice that it resembled a horse. I said that to him and Marco almost spit out his water that he had been conveniently drinking.

"Jean haha I can't believe you just said Jean had a horse face" Marco laughed quietly.

Jeans face got incredibly red and he started to shovel food into his mouth. Annie came back and sat in front of me on the other side of the table. She glared at the other boys. Jean ignored her and Marco just smiled. Bertholt took his seat next to Annie. Reiner had snuck up behind me with an actual knife and as he raised it I elbowed him in his balls. He hunched over almost gagging at the pain. The knife however dropped at cut the hairband holding my waist length black hair up. All at once my hair cascaded down to my side. I stood up grabbed my plate and walked away from the table. I tossed the rest of my food away and handed the plate back to the kind cook. Then I stoically left the mess hall headed to the girls dorm.

"What the hell was that Reiner!" Annie yelled at him.

"What? I wasn't going to attack her I was just going to scare her" He said.

"You need to go find her and apologize." Bertholt said which surprised both Annie and Reiner.

Reiner huffed and ran out of the mess hall to find me. Jean and Marco's eyes were bulging out of their heads at the sight that they had just witnessed. They hadn't even thought to imagine that my hair would be that long.

"Wow she is beautiful" Jean said absentmindedly.

"Stay away from her horse face" Annie and Bertholt said at the same time.

They both looked at each other and smiled.

"Why? Is she taken?" Marco asked.

"No but if you can't tell Reiner likes her" Bertholt said looking at the other boy.

"Not my fault if I beat him to punch" Jean said and he kept eating.

Annie glared at him but ate quietly. Then there was a commotion later on with Jean and the Eren kid.

Meanwhile while I was walking towards the dorms Shadis caught my arm on his way to the mess hall. He towered over me which is a feat in itself because I was not by any means a short girl.

"Ward you skipped out on combat training did you not?" He spoke calmly.

"Yes sir, I did" I felt there was no reason to lie. Erwin had probably told him that I left early.

"Go run laps until I get back" Then he let go of my arm and walked away.

"Tch fine" I mumbled.

I went to go run laps and found Sasha there running laps too. She had gotten in trouble for eating a potato while Shadis had been making his rounds through the troops. She looked like she was going to die of exhaustion at any moment now. I sighed and began running laps with her. I passed her about 25 times before Shadis came out and told us we could leave. I wasn't even out of breath but I left anyway. Sasha suddenly ran full on to the mess hall drooling the entire way.

I walked around the training grounds for awhile getting accustomed to the place. I found a small clearing among some trees. In the middle of the clearing was a practice dummy. As my curiosity piqued I waled towards the dummy. It seemed sturdy enough and I had nothing better to do so I started to take out my anger at Reiner on it. I was so engrossed in taking jabs at the dummy I hadn't heard Commander Erwin walk up behind me. When I finally calmed down I was panting and sweaty. Erwin shuffled his feet and I whipped my head around to stare coldly at him. When I recognized who I was standing in front of I instantly saluted.

"Commander Erwin!" I said standing completely straight a perfect salute.

He laughed "Hello, cadet Ward I presume?"

I nodded stiffly my face still showing no emotion. He really started to laugh when he saw my expression.

"You remind me of someone, he also never smiles"

"Commander?" I said.

"Okay Ward how about you spar with me instead of that poor dummy" He smiled.

"I do not think that is wise sir" I said still saluting.

He just chuckled and got into fighting position. Then he charged at me, I looked at him and brought my knee up into his stomach when he was close enough. This didn't seem to faze him in the least bit. I smiled inside my head. This might be a challenge. This time I took the first move and went after him straight on. He went to grab me but I faked him out and jumped behind him. I kicked out his legs and he fell. I grabbed his arms and held them behind his back.

"Sir may I leave now?" I asked.

"Yes cadet you may leave now" He said struggling against my hold.

I released him and grabbed my jacket that I had discarded. Then I turned and walked briskly away from the commander. He watched me go and then rubbed at his wrists. Erwin smiled knowing that he wanted me in the survey corps, and he was going to do anything he could to get me in it.

I was almost to my dorm knowing it was well past lights out. I opened the window to sneak into the room when I got pulled into a large muscular chest. I looked up to see Reiner holding me against himself. I looked back down and grimaced.

"Listen Kat I'm so sorry about earlier" he said.

"No your not" I scoffed at him.

He spun me around to face him. Staring down at me with a look of hurt and anger.

"Dammit woman why can't you just accept my apology" He said angrily.

"Because you don't mean it. You never do, tomorrow you'll do something to piss me off again and I'll just glare at you and walk away like usual. You never change" I stated my face void of emotion.

"Ugh you are the worlds most thick headed woman, you know that Kat?" he said.

I nodded "I know."

"Then why can't you understand that I do all of that because I love you!" Reiner yelled.

I stared wide eyed at him, my mouth hanging open. I began to move my mouth open and closed like a fish out of water. Then I heard the other girls whooping at Reiner and I. I forgot I had opened the window before this happened.

"Uhhhh…I don't know what to say" I mumbled.

My eyes were glued to Reiner's boots. 'Were they always that shiny?' I wonder. He stuck his hand underneath my chin and forced me to look up at him. He sighed heavily and turned to walk away. I grabbed his hand and he spun back around.

"Look, I can't say that I love you back right now because truthfully I don't."

His face fell. Reiner looked crestfallen. I cleared my throat "I just have never really liked anyone. I've never had the time too, but you…you are so incredibly aggravating, annoying, completely and utterly irritating that you have somehow wormed your way into my heart. I have noticed that as I began to feel new things for you that you have become sweet, protective, and loving. So as of right now I cannot say I love you but maybe in awhile. Just give me some time okay? This kind of stuff doesn't come easy to me" I got out and took a large breath in.

Reiner stood there in complete shock. He straightened himself out and smiled brightly at me. Then he took off to his dorm and I smiled. I got into my dorm and was beginning to close the window when I heard a very loud "WHOOOOO!" I laughed so hard that I had to hold my side.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up to all of the girls grinning evilly at me. I groaned and laid back down. Mikasa grabbed my blanket and ripped it off of me. I shot her a death glare but she just laughed it off. "Ugh!" I yelled and put my pillow over my head as I was bombarded with questions. Someone tried to take my pillow from me and I held onto it for dear life. I only let go when I fell onto the floor.

"Oof! Hey!" I yelled.

All of the girls giggled and I moaned rubbing my throbbing head. As they all questioned me I grabbed my towel and my uniform and headed for the showers. When I got there no one else was in there. I turned on the shower and undressed. I heard voices coming from the other side of the wall. I put my ear up to the wall and heard a few of the boys. Two of them I identified as Reiner and Bertholt.

"So you really told her?" Bertholt questioned.

"For the millionth time yes. I told her and she told me she didn't love me back"

"Oh man Reiner I'm sorry man"

"It hurt at first but then she told me that she kinda likes me and to just give her time" His voice was filled with hope.

"Dude that's great!" Bertholt slapped Reiner on the shoulder.

"Damn! You beat me to it!" Jean said from a little ways away.

"Oh yeah horse face I forgot Berttie here told me you're pining after my girl" Reiner said getting angry.

"What can I say? She's beautiful and clearly out of the both of us I'm the better looking one and as far as I can see the bigger one too" Jean said triumphantly.

'Oh my god gag' I thought.

"I'm a grower not a shower horse face I can get much bigger than this" Reiner stated proudly.

"Oh yeah? how big?" Jean questioned.

"Almost nine and a half" Reiner said.

"Hah I'm still bigger, I can get up to eleven"

"A horse cock for a horse face" Reiner said laughing.

I turned around and started laughing so hard that I fell to my knees. I became hysterical and couldn't breathe.

"Hey isn't the girl's showers right behind this wall?" Bertholt asked.

"Yeah? So what?" Reiner said.

"I swear I just heard Kat laughing" said Bertholt.

"OH GOD!" Yelled Jean and Reiner.

That just made me laugh harder. I was howling with laughter at this point. My side began to hurt pretty badly.

"NOOOO! IT IS KAT!" Reiner screamed.

I stood up needing to get clean quickly. I didn't have much time to get ready anymore. I quickly showered and got dressed. I ran to the mess hall but got stopped by the cook who handed me a hot plate of food with a smile.

"I asked that I have you for chores while you are in training" He said.

I smiled at him and thanked him for the food. I walked to my table and sat down. Then I dug into my breakfast which consisted of bacon and eggs. I looked at the others and everyone else had grits. They were staring at my food.

"Why does Kat get the good food!" Sasha whined.

I ignored them all and kept eating. Reiner was at the end of the table and I took a quick peek at him. His face was beet red and he kept glancing over at me. "Pfft" I laughed. My smile was covering my face and my melodious laughter rang out through the mess hall. Reiner and Jeans faces became so red that people started to stare at them. Everyone was in shock that I was smiling let alone laughing. It became completely silent throughout the hall, my laughter the only sound. Shadis then threw open the doors and yelled at us for being too loud. Mikasa then raised her hand and told him that Sasha had farted and Shadis glared at her and told her she was far from womanly. When Shadis left Sasha yelled at Mikasa, and everyone began laughing.

The rest of the day was very uneventful and ended without an incident. Everything seemed to be well with the world for only a short while.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been three years and it was almost time to choose what branch of the military we wanted. The postings on who was in the top ten came out and I was number one beating Mikasa by only a bit. Mikasa had been my only rival throughout all three years.

I still hadn't made up my mind about Reiner even though he bugs me about it every day non-stop. Today the entire squad were going out to use our 3Dmg's just for a little refresher. I was standing just outside the forest with the other cadets when Reiner put his arm over my shoulder and nuzzled my neck.

"Hey there gorgeous" He whispered.

I laughed and a slight blush dusted my pale white skin. He caught it and grinned happily. Annie stared with a small smile on her face when Bertholt did the same to her and her face blazed red. I laughed at her reaction and patted her shoulder. Shadis came out and told us we could begin. We had only two hours to zip around. I instantly took off without hearing the rest of what he had to say. Flying through the trees was so invigorating and energizing. I couldn't help but smile while doing this. My smiles scared most of the other cadets because I never show any emotion. This though this made me grin like a child with a new toy.

While we were in the trees I heard a large crash and heard screaming. Then I realized that Bertholt and Reiner had been talking about taking down wall Sina to cause some ruckus among the humans. I hadn't believed they were serious though. I headed quickly for the wall and just as I expected the wall was broken and titans were pouring through. I almost transformed when someone put their hand on mine. I turned to see who it was and saw that it was Reiner.

"The only thing we can do now is to help our squad kill the titans" He spoke quietly.

I nodded solemnly and took off to help the others. Reiner just stood there and looked sadly at me. He knew that I was forgetting about our home. I found Jean and the other's and landed next to them. They all looked defeated, their faces crestfallen and dreary. Many were crying and some were throwing up.

"You all need to get up and fight!" I yelled.

"How? There are so many of them!" Jean screamed back at me.

"Fine then stay here and wait for your deaths" and I took off.

I headed for a titan who had his hand on a recruit. I realized that the recruit was Marco. I screamed at the top of my lungs when the titan moved Marco towards its mouth. I wasn't going to make it and just like that the titan bit Marco in half. I jumped onto the titans back and killed it in one hit. I then stood while the titan fell and I walked over to Marco. It had eaten only the bottom half of him but all the same his intestines were laying sprawled out on the concrete. I knelt beside him and took him into my arms. I wept thick heavy and hot tears for this boy. He was the first human to be kind to me even though I intimidated him. I felt his shallow breaths and stared at his bloody face.

"Kat I'm glad I wasn't alone in my last moments" He whispered his breathing becoming ragged.

"Oh Marco I'm sorry I couldn't get here in time" I sobbed.

"It's fine Kat I'm happy it was you though, I wanted to tell you for a long time Kat…I love you" He pushed out.

This made me cry even more and I laid his head on my shoulder. I kissed the top of his head and heard him sigh. Then he was gone, the nicest person I had ever met was gone. He didn't deserve this, no not at all. I fixed his hair and wiped the blood off of his freckled face. I placed one more kiss to his forehead before I left enraged at the attacking titans.

I sprinted to every titan I could see or catch and killed them all. When one got a hold of me I cut its fingers off and killed it quickly. I found I was surrounded at one point by five of them. I heard Reiner and Annie screaming at me to get out of there. Reiner began to run for me but before he could a titan picked me up and swallowed me whole. I transformed inside the titan and ripped it in half. The titan gore flung everywhere, even onto the other titans. I stood many meters taller that the titans. I took them all out in two hits. Then I screamed. I let out all of my sorrow and screamed as loudly as I could. it caused all of the surrounding titans to run towards me. By this point Eren had already changed and was helping Mikasa and Armin take back HQ so everyone could get their gas refilled. I was surrounded again by at least twenty titans. I let my anger go out at full force right then. I ripped their heads off and bit some in half. Most I could just stomp on and they would explode like a mosquito. Blood splattering every which way.

When I had come down off of my adrenaline rush I understood that I had to leave wall Sina before I turned back. So I placed my hand on top of the wall and leapt over it. I was being chased of course but I got away and found a forested area to quickly change back in. My gear was miraculously still intact and I made my ascent up the wall again. When I made it back to my friends Annie punched me full force in the face and I took it. Reiner flung me down onto the ground and my head hit the tiles on the roof with a resounding crack. He then straddled me and wailed on my face. I regenerated each time though and each time he would punch me. Until he couldn't handle it anymore and leaned down to kiss me. I was shocked but the thought of kisses made me begin to cry again thinking about poor Marco. Reiner held my face in his hands and wiped my tears away with his thumbs.

"Y-you're such an idiot Katherine Ward" He said.

I sobbed and nodded "I know." Tears rolled down my face faster than Reiner could wipe.

"Marco is gone. He's gone, I could have saved him but he's gone! I held him while he died! He didn't deserve that! He didn't-" I wailed out.

Annie and Reiner both had sorrowful looks on their faces. They looked down and way from me.

"He told me he loved me right before he died! Did you know that?! The beautiful sweet boy loved me and all I could do was let him die in my arms!"

Reiner looked back up at me, his eyes wet. I hugged him to me and cried into his shoulder. I felt him start to shake as I noticed wetness seep through my shirt.

After awhile we all decided to head towards the others. Bertholt sprinted towards us three with a huge grin on his face. "I did it guys!" He yelled out. My normal emotionless face was put back on and I shoved past him. He watched my back as I walked away. Then he looked back to the others and noticed their upset faces.

"Guys?" Bertholt questioned.

Annie followed after me without even glancing at Bertholt. He felt wounded by this but let her go. Reiner walked up to Bertholt at put his hand on his shoulder.

"Marco died in Kats arms" He told Bertholt.

Bertholts face contorted into sorrow. He turned again and watched me as I walked. It hit him that his childhood friends were becoming soft and starting to care for the humans. It wasn't like he didn't like Marco but humans couldn't be allowed to live. 'Kat of all people should know that' he thought. Reiner and him began their walk back.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

I walked into a horde of military personnel who were all questioning why there had been two titans that were killing other titans. Everyone knew that one of them had been Eren Jeager but no one could find the second one. Eren had been immediately taken into custody. I was somewhat glad that I hadn't been caught. What I did was reckless and almost got me killed. I thought about my sister, she would be 16 this year. The same age I was when I left. I am turning 21 this year, I am one of the oldest cadets in the 104th trainee squad. Annie is going to be 19 in a couple of days, Bertholt will be 20, and Reiner is the same as me. More than anything I want to go home right now. I went and watched the pathetic excuse for a captain try to kill Eren just because he was a shifter. It reminded me of my hatred for the human race. I swallowed the bile that rose to fight my thoughts of my friends dying. Marco was just a sad casualty but there will be more before any of this is over.

Eren went through a trial and was handed over to the survey corps. Eventually they had Eren pick up a boulder and plug wall Sina. I scoffed at the humans, they think that a boulder will stop us…will stop me. The others are becoming increasingly worried about my regression into my past self. Reiner tried to corner me to talk about it but I shoved him away. That did not stop him though.

"Kat what the fuck is going on with you?" he grabbed me to keep me from getting away.

I stared blankly at him "I have no idea what you are talking about Reiner, I am the same as I always was."

He let go of me and I walked off leaving him behind. Tonight was our chance to choose where we wanted to go. I was going to choose the military police along with Annie. Tonight was also the night where we burned the bodies of our fallen comrades.

The fire had begun, I only stayed to watch Marco's half eaten body burn. Everyone around me was weeping for their friends and loved ones. I stared coldly at the burning flesh concealing any and all emotion. The smell of scorched flesh filled my nose, I just stood there taking it while others were gagging and unable to hold their stomachs. Jean was kneeling next to me picking up a piece of chipped off bone. He looked at me with tear filled eyes and I stared back unable to physically show emotion at this point.

After the fires started to smolder all of us made our way to where we were going to be lectured about joining the survey corps so they had more bodies to throw to the titans. Commander Erwin took the stage and looked at all of us. He was searching the faces for someone in particular when his eyes rested on me. Erwin smiled and I got a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Then he went on to ramble about why we should join and then scared off everyone with his more than 30% of you will die schpeel. He then told everyone who wanted to leave to leave. I turned to go and was amidst the horde of cadets when a hand caught my shoulder.

"Not you Ward, you are joining the survey corps" Erwin squeezed my shoulder.

I wrenched his hand off of me and turned to salute him then I went to leave again. He caught my arm this time "Ward this is not a request, this is an order."

"If I may be so bold commander, I was told that I would be able to make my own choice about where I would be placed. I choose the military police sir now please release my arm." I said ice cold.

"I am afraid I cannot let you do that cadet. The corps needs you and plus your leader had already promised you to me" He stated.

"I'm sorry but could you repeat sir?" I said in disbelief.

"I had a long talk with Shadis that first day after we sparred. I requested that you be saved for the survey corps and he agreed that this is where your talents would provide the most help" Erwin explained.

"Commander I can not accept that and seeing that I have not signed an agreement with you or anyone else from the corps I will be taking my leave now. Goodbye commander Erwin" I pulled away from him for the last time and took off to find Annie.

Erwin chased me down but I had disappeared. He smiled if I didn't willingly go then he will just have to use force to get me. I finally caught Annie who had watched the entire debacle.

"He really tried you know. Can't dock him for lack of trying" She joked.

"I said no and that means no. I refuse the survey corps" I said my face carved in stone.

The next day as I was packing to head to the military police's HQ, someone from the capital came to fetch me.

"May I ask what exactly is going on?" I looked at the soldier.

"Commander Erwin has called for court over who gets you" the soldier explained.

'Oh god…Someone please tell this man I have seen enough of the stupid wings of freedom' I thought. Once we made it to the capital I was escorted into a large courtroom. I was placed in a chair in front of a large group of people from both the police and the corps. I gnashed my teeth together and shot a death filled glare at Erwin who just smiled back. At the time I had not noticed a shorter man with black hair standing next to the haughty commander, but he had noticed me though he showed no signs of interest. His eyes never left my sitting form.

"Commander why are you putting up so much of a fuss over this woman?" Corporal Levi stared at Erwin.

"You will see…after all she will be the new addition to your squad that we talked about lance corporal" Erwin said smirking.

Levi was shocked but it did not show on his face. He was curious about this cadet but for now all he could do is stare at you from afar.

An elderly looking man walked into the court room and took a seat in the judges chair. He eyed my curiously and raised an eyebrow. I stood and saluted the man and he gave a small smirk. He then looked to the two heads of the military police and of the survey corps.

"Let us begin" He bellowed.

The head of the military police stated that I signed up to join the military police and since I was the first of my squad that decision should be completely and utterly mine but that the commander wants to take that choice away from me. The old man looked at me "Is what he says true? Do you wish to join the police instead of the corps?"

"Yes sir" I said quickly and efficiently.

He looked to Erwin "Commander you better have a good reason for trying to conscript this cadet."

"I do. In fact since this cadet was first of her squad she should of course be able to choose what brach she would like to join but in her case I might be too bold to say this but I believe that this woman is humanities second best" Erwin stated and the whole court room gasped and whispered while staring at me.

"Do you have proof that this cadet is as good as you claim her to be?" The head asked.

"Of course. Levi if you would" Erwin motioned to the center of the room.

Levi gave the commander an incredulous look before nodding and jumping over the edge.

"Sir I would like it if you allowed Levi Ackerman to spar with the cadet" Erwin said.

My eyes got wide when I laid them upon Levi. His expression was the same as my own. Recognition flashed through my brain and I snarled at him. His expression changed to that of surprise. Still he walked forward, never taking his eyes off of me.

The head saw and heard my anger towards the shorter man. He looked back to Erwin "I don't know commander she seems to not want to. I will leave this up to her as I can see her scores from training right here" he spoke and looked upon me.

Erwin cursed and watched me hoping I would fight Levi. I got out of my seat my blank expression back on my face and I walked away from the corps and to the police. I stayed there and crossed my arms unmoving.

The head looked from me to Erwin and back to me. "Seems to me the girl has made her choice commander, since you can give me no reason to hand her over to you she will be joining the military police" He gave his final answer.

"Lance corporal" Erwin said with a stiff voice. He was pissed off about me winning.

I turned around to talk to Annie and when I did my feet were kicked out from underneath me. I got back up in a second and spun on the man. Levi was standing there in a battle stance ready to fight me. He came at me again faster than anyone else I had ever fought. "Tch" I glared at him and dodged his attack. When he was turning I grabbed the back of his head and slammed my knee into his face. Then I threw him to the other side of the court room by his hair alone. Everyone even the head of the military paused to watch the show. Levi got back up and wiped a spot of blood from his nose. He looked at his hand and then back to me.

Levi charged at me this time and I was unable to dodge. He grabbed my arm and twisted it behind me. I was unable to move unless I broke my arm. So I did just that, the resounding crack from my arm breaking caused many to cringe. I drew a quick breath and tugged my arm from Levi's strong grip. My arm hung to my side and I grabbed at it hissing. Levi stared surprised that I had been willing to break my arm, he was impressed. So impressed in fact that he did not expect me to run at him and tackle him to the ground. I straddled him and locked him in place with my legs. My broken arm grabbed his hands and held them above his head. I punched him left and right with my good arm, when I got tired of punching him I let his hands go and in an instant grabbed his head and slammed it against the concrete floor before he could get his hands on me. His head his so hard that it caused him to pass out. I picked him up, walked over to where Erwin was standing and tossed his unconscious body to Erwin. His face said it all, he was in utter awe at my raw power. Everyone in the courtroom was. Nobody had been able to take down Levi in a very long time.

The head sat back down and called me to face him."Cadet first off can you tell me why you do not want to be with the corps?" He asked me with sincerity.

"Sir all I want is to live long enough to see my sister again. Being with the corps will undoubtedly send me to my death and then I would not be able to see her now would I. I am her only family left sir, if I die she would have" I spoke truthfully but still with a calm demeanor.

He nodded "That is a worthy goal, I must say. The corps would benefit the most from your presence though."

My heart sank, I was going to lose. I was going to die and be separated from my best friend. I looked to Annie who had a calm face on but I could see the hint of worry behind her eyes.

"I have thought about it and I must agree with Erwin. Miss you will be transferred to the survey corps as of tomorrow. You will be of great assistance to humanity cadet" He spoke finally and I mentally screamed.

Erwin grinned relieved and stared at me feeling only a tinge of guilt.

"There however are a few things I must insist of you commander" The head spoke up again.

"Yes sir anything" Erwin said so obediently.

"Since the right to choose has been taken away from this cadet she **WILL** have the choice of what squad she joins, no forcing her am I clear?"

"Yes sir" Erwin said through gritted teeth.

"One more thing commander"

"Yes sir"

"This is indeed a young lady and you will not I repeat will not try to do anything to her, also you are not allowed to order your underlings to do anything to her. Do you hear me commander Erwin? She get however long she wants to choose a squad as well."

Erwin cringed and nodded. The military head then stood up and left the courtroom. I was escorted out and back to my dorm to get my things. When I arrived my stuff was no longer there. I heard a knock on the door behind me and I turned to see who it was.

"I had your things transported with the other cadets awhile ago" Erwin said with a small smile.

"Tch…fine" I mumbled.

I saluted and tried to push passed him. He did not move though "Ward I am sorry about this but we need soldiers like you."

You looked up at him and his breath caught. Instead of a cruel looking blank face, there was a sorrow filled expression plastered to my face I tried to fight it but a tear pushed past my defenses and fell. Erwin went unwittingly to caress my face but I jerked away and this time I was able to push passed him. He was struck, unable to move at the raw emotion that one single minute expressed. Erwin understood that he had just written this wounded woman's death certificate. He steeled himself, you cannot lead if you are unwilling to make sacrifices.

I walked outside able to put my mask back on within seconds. There were a couple horses waiting there. I assumed that I was going to have to ride to the corps HQ. Standing next to the horses was Levi, he was watching your every movement. As were you, you hated this man more than anyone else in the world. Levi's head was wrapped in bandages and you smirked at him which made him glare. I grabbed one of the horses and hopped on. Erwin came out behind me and took a horse as well. Levi was the last to mount a horse. Erwin took the lead and you followed behind. The entire trip with Levi staring at you. It made you uncomfortable but you would never allow him to see.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Once I arrived at the survey corps headquarters I dismounted. I pet his muzzle and said goodbye to the lovely black horse. Reaching up to my hair I took out my hair band which allowed my black hair to breathe. I ran my fingers through it completely oblivious to the stares of Erwin and Levi. I flipped my head upside down and put my hair into a tight ponytail instead of a bun. I looked at the guys and cocked my head at them.

"Commander? Corporal? Are you going to show me the place or will I have to do that on my own?" I questioned.

They both shook themselves from their stupor. "Levi will show you around" Erwin said. I groaned and looked at the steel grey eyed corporal. Erwin pulled him away for a second before though.

"Levi you have to make sure she likes you the best. While you were knocked unconscious commander Zackly said that she has all the power over which squad to join and she has as much time as she needs" Erwin explained to Levi.

"Are you serious? Tch…" Levi said.

Levi then walked towards me and took my hand. Unable to stop myself a slight blush dusted across my face. I ripped my hand from his and held it to my chest like he had burned me. Levi stared for a moment before continuing to walk. He showed me the entire place. Even the surrounding areas where we were to train. We eventually ended up at the mess hall and he opened the door for me. The place became quiet, almost like no one was breathing. When Reiner saw me he got up and walked briskly to my side. He threw his arms around me and brought my body close to his. Reiner dug his face into my neck and breathed in my familiar scent. Then unnoticeably he licked me. I shivered which made him laugh. Levi gave Reiner a death glare which meant for him to get off of me but he didn't let go. Levi could tell that I visibly relaxed in Reiner's arms. He cursed to himself as the male cadet dragged the interesting one away. It seems that she will go to the squad that the male belongs too. For reasons that Levi did not understand he realized that he was jealous. Jealous of a brat? It can't be, but the way she moves like a snake through grass always on alert for prey. It called to him and made him want me. For now the small man sat at his own table and ate, watching me with precision.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I sat down to eat and felt his eyes boring holes into my back. Every time I turned to look at him though he spun around and kept his head low. Eventually I just decided to ignore it. Bertholt was rambling on about something or another to Reiner who had one hand wrapped around my waist. I sighed and leaned into him, it allowed me to release the pent up stress of today. 'Today has got to be the shittiest day of my life' I thought. Reiner squeezed me closer and looked down at me. I was just a little bit embarrassed so I didn't meet his gaze. He dug his face into my hair messing up my ponytail. I glared at him, then I got up to go and find some place quiet to train. As I left I had to pass by what seemed to be the higher ups table. All of their eyes were on me, one set in particular though made you tense up. I refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing any emotion on my face and I walked past him without once glancing his way.

As I opened the door to leave I was knocked on my ass by a bespectacled brown haired woman. She sat on top of me and grinned down at me. My eyes were open in surprise. Confusion laced my brain as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Your name is Katherine right?!" The woman yelled enthusiastically.

I nodded and she whooped. The woman got off of me and stuck out her hand to help me up.

"I am Hanji by the way. Is it okay if I call you Katie oooooh or maybe Kitty! Ah! I like Kitty. That will be your name from now on okay Kitty?" Hanji smiled and rambled on.

I couldn't help but give her a small smile. It was ripped off of my face though when a certain steel grey eyed man walked up behind me and started to speak to Hanji.

"Hey shitty glasses, how about you stop pestering the new recruit and go work on more of your stupid experiments" Levi said coolly.

"Oh come on short stack I was talking to my new friend here Kitty! Plus Erwin told me I could try to win her over for my squad." Hanji said proudly.

Levi glared at her then looked behind himself to where he was sitting before. He emitted quiet animosity towards the commander who just sat there with a half smile.

"It was very nice to make your acquaintance captain Hanji" I finally spoke.

I saluted and walked away after that, leaving the two captains to watch me as I left. Wondering around in silence was peaceful for a time. I eventually happened upon my room. It felt weird not to walk into a bunch of other girls blabbing about one thing or another. I had this room all to myself. So I closed the door behind me and changed into some sweats and a form fitting tank-top, which was my go to outfit for working out. Then I left my room and walked to one of the small areas that Levi had just swished his hand at. There was a patch of trees there that opened into a small clearing with a river only feet away. It was serene and calm, like this place hadn't seen human interaction in ages.

There was a lone tree standing in the center of the outcropping. 'Good enough' I shrugged and began to hit at the tree. I was there for hours whacking away at the tree. By the time I was satisfied it was already dark. I could hear someone yelling for me. So I walked back to the main building and found Reiner standing in front of my room. When he saw me he stood up and stomped towards my still figure.

"Where have you been this entire time? Look at you your all sweaty and your chest-" He cut himself off as he stared me while I took off my tank-top to reveal a sports bra that was double lined.

Reiner gawked at me in disbelief that I would do such a thing. I brushed past him unlocking my door and going inside. He went to follow me but as quickly as I went in I was back out with a towel and another sports bra in hand. Reiner looked me up and down, he shook his head while he followed me to the showers. I began to walk into the female showers when Reiner decided to still follow me.

"Are you seriously going to follow me in here?" I spun on him.

"Well there shouldn't be anyone else in there at the moment so yes" He put bluntly.

I rolled my eyes at him and continued into the room. As soon as I got in I slammed the door in his smug face. I heard a grunt from the other side and was content that he would not follow me anymore. I turned on one of the showers and got undressed. The steaming water relaxed my sore muscles and hid the streaming tears that ran down my face.

"Of course today had to be a crap day. It always is and always has been" I grumbled.

Then I don't know what came over me and I began to sing 'Happy birthday' to myself. Quiet loudly in fact, so loudly that I am sure if someone were to walk by they would hear me singing.

"Another year older, another year away from my sister, another year away from home" I said to myself.

I finished my shower and towel dried my hair causing it to become tangled and frizzy. So I ran my fingers through it and it returned to its normal flat self. I got dressed back into my sweat pants and put on my clean bra. With my towel slung over my shoulder I walked out into the cold hall. A shiver ran down my spine at the sudden temperature change. I turned to begin my trek back to my room. Reiner came around a corner and caught me before I got to far though.

"Happy birthday Kat" He said holding up a small box.

I eyed it questionably but took it all the same. Reiner urged me to open it there, when I did my eyes got wide. Inside the box was a letter from my sister addressed to me from only a few days ago.

"H-how did you get this?" I stared at his red face.

"I may or may not have went back and I may or may not have seen your sister. Who may or may not have written that letter instantly and then given it to me to give to you for your birthday" He sputtered out rubbing the back of his neck.

I didn't know what to do so I did what first popped into my mind. Standing straight I pulled him into a hug which caused him to look at me in shock, I then brought him to me and kissed him. Reiner audibly moaned while his shoulders slumped. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him as if he was trying to crush himself against me. I snaked my hands up and rand them through his short blonde hair causing him to shudder. His tongue licked at my bottom lip asking for entrance and when I refused him he let out a low growl then bit my bottom lip and I gasped. We waged war for only a moment, I lost almost instantly and he took full control over the kiss. My mind began to go blank so I broke off the kiss to catch my breath. I leaned my head down on his shoulder still within the confines of his muscular arms.

"Thank you Reiner, for this, for everything" I whispered so only he could hear.

I felt him nod "I love you Kat always have, always will. I would do anything for you" Reiner spoke gently and softly his face against my still damp hair breathing me in.

Angling my face back towards his I gave him a quick peck on the lips and scurried off to my room, my letter tightly gripped in my hand. This left a very red faced Reiner standing watching my retreat back into my safe zone.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

Once safely in my room I jumped on my bed and instantly brought my sisters letter into my line of sight. My fingers were gentle with the envelope as I opened it slowly. Once the contents were safely out of the envelope I read each horribly handwritten word with a huge plastered smile.

' _Hi Katie! I know I'm bad at this whole writing thing but hey what can you do? At least I get a chance to communicate with you. Happy birthday sis! You're 21 now right? I can hardly believe it, you were only 16 when you left. I'm 16 now too just like you were. The elders here are getting increasingly annoyed with me. I have made it my life's goal to kill one of them out of being purely obnoxious. There are so many things that you would have hit me for these past years. I can hardly believe that it has been five years since you left. I found a boy that I like! And guess what he likes me back! I can't wait for you to meet him, he his the funniest person I have ever met, well besides myself of course. Oh Kate I miss you so much. That is saying a lot because I never say things like that. Come back soon please? I don't know how much longer I can last without you. Don't be too hard on Reiner. He really is a good guy and a great match for you. If you ask me I would say he is in love with you. But what would I know right?_

 _Forever with love…and annoyance_

 _Allison '_

I folded the letter back up and held it to my chest. 'I will come home. I swear I will come home sis.' Yawning I went to turn of the light. When I made it to the door someone knocked. I opened to see Levi standing just outside. I frowned and went to slam the door in his face but he pushed it open. I groaned when he stormed inside my small room. The short corporal turned to look at me and I noticed he did not look pleased.

"Cadet Ward, might have I been mistaken when I say that I witnessed you and cadet Braun locking gums just a little bit ago?" Levi spat.

"No sir you would not have been mistaken. We did indeed kiss" I said hollowly.

Levi's eye filled with rage. He trudged towards me and pushed me onto my bed.

"Corporal?" I asked getting a little bit freaked out.

He leaned down with his face in the crook of my neck. I heard him take large breath in. Then he bit me. I stared at him in shock.

"Corporal Levi!" I yelled.

I tried to shove him off of me but was unable to. He had too strong of a hold on my arms. Levi sat up and looked at me his eyes glazed over. I knew what that look meant and I shivered which cause him to smile. He leaned back down and placed a hard kiss on my lips which made me slightly gasp and he took that as an opportunity. Levi shoved his tongue into my mouth and fought for dominance. As our faces were locked together he released one of my hands so that he could begin to grope at me. His hand slid up my abdomen and to my chest where my breasts were heavily constricted by my sports bra. Levi gave a small growl and pulled the piece of fabric down releasing my the glory of my full chest. He broke off the kiss to admire my breasts, placing one hand over one of the fleshy orbs. At first he squeezed softly massaging it this way and that. I couldn't help but release a moan that made Levi smirk. He turned his attention back to me and kissed me again.

"Katherine I formerly request that you join my special ops squad" Levi said as he trailed kisses down my jaw line and to my neck.

"Sir I believe that I was told I could choose whatever squad I wanted" I spoke hurriedly between quickened breaths.

"Mmmhmm, and that is why I said I request that you choose me" Levi hummed against my neck.

He left little bites along the length of my pale neck. I was becoming completely powerless to this man. Levi's pants began to tighten and I felt his erection against my abdomen. He started to trail his kisses down my collar bone to my chest. He took one of my breasts in his mouth and began to suckle me. I couldn't hold in the sounds of pleasure resounding through my body and I yelled out his name albeit trying to stay quiet.

"Ah Levi!" I yelled.

Levi came off of my chest with a pop. He was staring at me with amusement.

"I like it when you say my name Katherine"

My face blazed red for the second time tonight. I covered my face with my pillow trying to hide my embarrassment. He grabbed the pillow and ripped it away from me.

"No I want to see your face when I do this to you"

I shivered, whether in delight or terror I could not tell. All of my emotions jumbled up together in this one moment. Then I thought of Reiner and my heart throbbed. Unable to continue I sat up and pushed Levi off of me.

"Enough corporal, please leave" My stone cold facade was put back in place.

I stood and fixed my bra. Then I walked to the door and opened it for him.

"The door is this way corporal, please see yourself out"

Levi chuckled "You realize that I am your superior correct?"

"Yes sir, but seeing as I do not want to be here in the first place I can see there being no harm in sassing you at this moment" I stared at him.

Levi walked up to me and pulled me into another kiss "Happy birthday cadet. I'll see you tomorrow."

Then he left and I was alone again in my room. I turned out the lights and crawled into my bed. The covers were my only comfort this night as I wept over the days events. I was going to have to tell Reiner before he figures it out, but I was going to see how long I could drag it out. My thoughts raced in my head giving me no peace. I sighed then eventually was able to slip into oblivion.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

Light filtered in through the one window that was placed conveniently so that when the sun rose the light would cover your eyes. I squinted and cursed at the stupid sun.

"Ugh I don't want any of this!" I yelled out.

I stood got dressed in my uniform and headed out for a little early morning training. Everybody seemed to still be asleep which told me it was earlier than I had thought it was. I just decided to go for a run around the entire area. There was a slight breeze that felt great as I ran. It blew my ponytail around behind me. A small smile crept up my face. For the first time in forever I genuinely smiled. I had enough time after my run that I went to the mess hall and asked the cook if I could help. The cook put me on grits duty, so I cooked up the grits for the breakfast today. Slowly people started to filter through the doors. Levi caught my eye even though I tried my damnedest to look anywhere but him. He smirked and I coughed. The cook thanked me for the help and gave me a plate of eggs, toast, hash-browns and gravy.

"No one but the cooks get this kind of food, not even the commander himself unless he helps out" The cook smiled at me and gave me a wink.

Thanking him for the food I went and found a table that was uncrowded. Deciding that today I should sit alone. That notion did not last long though when Hanji walked in grabbed her food and sat across from me.

"Oh hello there Kitty! How was your birthday yesterday?" Hanji questioned.

"Terrible. It was the worst day of my life" I grumbled.

"Tch…move over brat" Levi spoke up behind me.

I jumped a little when he spoke and moved over. Levi sat down next to me and glared at Hanji.

"I thought we talked about this shitty glasses, your not supposed to be the cadet alone" Levi coolly said.

"Hmpf pot calling the kettle black" I whispered.

Levi shot me a warning glare but apparently Hanji had heard it too.

"What the hell shorty? You were alone with Kitty? When and why" She stared waiting for an answer.

He just shoveled his food into his mouth glaring at both of us. His gaze lingering on me just a little longer though. Hanji saw that and grinned. She looked at me and grabbed my hand.

"Kat! Let's go! I want to show you my research" Hanji pulled me away from the table.

"Oi! Glasses your not supposed to be with her remember" Levi tried to follow.

Hanji looked at him "I get one day with her!"

"No you don't!"

I heavily sighed and stopped "You know what? Let's go Hanji I would like to see what you do. I have a feeling I am going to pick you anyway"

Levi's eyes got wide and then they became slits as he stewed in anger. I smirked at him and went the already rambling Hanji.

Hanji showed me two titans that she had caught and was now currently experimenting on. I pretended to take interest in her work mostly thinking about what I was going to do today.

"So what happened between you and grumpy face yesterday?" She asked me.

My breath caught in my throat and I choked on air. "Um nothing?" I said unconvincingly.

She crossed her arms giving me a look. I sighed "Are you able to keep a secret?"

Hanji shook her head yes quickly.

"Corporal Levi came to my room last night, inappropriately" Crossing my own arms.

Hanji's face became the epitome of surprise. A low shriek started up in her throat and soon got way to high pitched to be from a human.

"Oh my god! I'm so going to hold this over his head!" she screamed.

"Captain Hanji you promised" I despaired.

"Oh yeah right, okay I won't tell him you told me"

A huge sigh of relief left me. I can't even imagine what he would do if he found out I had told someone, especially Hanji. She finally let me leave after we had a long talk about whether I should tell Levi off or not. Hanji believes that I shouldn't because Levi has been alone and has not shown interest in anyone in a long time. I disagree because even though Levi caused me to feel something yesterday, I hate him.

Hanji had given me her permission to use the 3Dmg gear. So off the trees I went. I was just about to begin when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. Reiner's put his chin on my shoulder and looked at me from the corner of his eyes. I laughed at his expression.

"Well hello there Reiner, and how are you today?" I smiled.

"Oh you know hugging my favorite girl from behind, placing a kiss to her neck trying to make her happy" He said.

Then he kissed my neck making his way to my mouth. When he fully kissed me I smiled against him. He pulled away and looked at me and sighed.

"That was quite the sigh there"

"Yup but I wished it was something else"

My face went red "Hey come to my room after dinner tonight okay?" I told him.

Reiner cocked his head and nodded. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and took off into the trees. I could be free for a little while. I swung and dodged trees going every which way. Grinning the entire time. I flung myself up out of the trees and did a flip pulling the trigger at the last moment and zipping back to the cover of the trees. It had been two hours when I ran out of gas while in the air.

"Fucking dammit!" I yelled as I fell.

A branch came flying towards me so I grasped it. The thick branch creaked at my sudden weight.

"Ugh just my luck" I groaned pulling myself up onto the tree.

I looked down at the ground debating whether to jump or to climb down. It defiantly not low enough for me to jump so I turned to climb down. I was almost to the ground when I heard a low familiar chuckle. 'Oh no not now' I thought. Touching the ground I let go of the tree and started walking. He grabbed me and pushed me against a nearby tree trunk.

"Let go of me Corporal Levi" I said without looking at him.

Levi looked at me not releasing his emotions to me. He closed the space between us getting into my face.

"Cadet Ward did you just order me, your superior to let you go?"

I nodded "Yes sir indeed I did"

His knee made contact with my stomach causing me to gag. He lifted my head to look at him while I was hunched over. Levi smiled which made me cringe.

"Come now cadet let us spar"

He let me get up and recover. Then without warning he came after me. Levi tackled me to the ground and began hitting me. I got a chance to grab at him so I did. I had ahold of his jacket and I threw him to the side. I got up and stomped on his abdomen. He grabbed my foot to throw me back onto the ground. Then Levi got up and kicked in my ribs. I screamed when I felt two ribs crack, I saw dark spots fill my vision. I ground my teeth together and flipped Levi's leg up to have him land on his back. Barely able to move I kept ahold of his leg and got into a position to break it when Levi yelled at me.

"Stop! Stop Katherine don't do it! I need my leg" He pleaded.

"And I didn't need my ribs?"

"I did not realize that I broke your ribs" His eyes went wide.

"Don't lie to me sir. You knew what you were doing" I said taking small breaths.

I dropped his leg then stood up, I then took hold of my shirt and unbuttoned it to reveal one single rib sticking partially out of my right side. Levi cursed not wanting to have hurt me that much. I shoved the bone back into my body and re-buttoned my shirt. Closing my eyes against the pain I began leave. Within minutes I was out of the trees. I took off my gear and placed it back where I found it. Cringing slightly I made my way towards the infirmary, the doctor saw me and told me to lay down. She then began to push my broken ribs back into place. I quietly laid there and let her do her thing. Then I was wrapped up and sent back to my room.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter contains Lemon.**

Chapter 10

In my room now I was trying to lay down on my bed. Every way I approached it, it hurt like a motherfucker. So I did the one thing I probably shouldn't have. I turned my back to the bed and jumped backwards. A high pitched scream left my half closed mouth. I bit down on my lip trying to take the pain away from my ribcage. Unfortunately it did not help, it only left me with a bleeding bottom lip. I whimpered to myself for a few moments. After I quieted down I heard hurried footsteps coming towards my room. I braced for impact as one of three people burst through my door. I slowly opened one eye to see which of the three it was and to my utter relief it was Hanji.

"Oh captain Hanji did I bother you with my yelling?"

She gave me an odd look "You call THAT yelling? That was the scream of a person being torn to shreds"

I started to laugh but doing so caused me to wince in pain. Hanji saw that I was clutching my abdomen and half walked, half ran to me to unbutton my shirt and look at the wound. She gasped in shock. Hanji slowly brought her eyes up to me, the fiery passion of a thousand suns behind her heated gaze.

"Did that little shit do this to you?!" She yelled at me.

I was stunned at her sudden outburst. Not knowing what else to do I nodded and just like that Hanji ran out of my room leaving the door swinging on its hinges. I sighed which I seemed to be doing a lot these days and moved around until I could get up. Slowly but surely I followed Hanji's trail of anger towards Levi's office. When I got somewhat close I could hear Hanji screaming at the top of her lungs behind a closed door. I knocked on the office door and Hanji answered it, when she saw me she dragged me in front of her.

" **DO YOU SEE THIS? LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"** Hanji shoved me lightly in front of Levi.

I winced starting to see black dots again. Without understanding what was going on with my body I fell to my knees clutching my side. I fell forward catching myself with my hands. Hanji was instantly by my side trying to hold me up.

"Hanji please stop this, please just take me back to my room and sit with me" I begged the bespectacled captain.

"I can't, not until I hear his apology. Kat he has to apologize and even then Levi will have to make up for this" She said staring down the man "You didn't even do this to Eren! Why did you have to take it this far with Kat?"

He moved his lips but neither Hanji nor I could hear what he said.

"Speak up you unforgiving asshole!" Hanji screamed.

I stared at her in shock. I have only known her for two days now but I don't think she gets this mad that often.

"I didn't mean to do this to her" Levi spoke up but was still fairly quiet.

"Bull fucking shit Ackerman I know you too well. Either you lost yourself while fighting with her or you knew what exactly you were doing. I highly doubt the first option because you never lose your composure" Hanji spoke a bit more calmly.

"It was the first option. I saw black when Ward had walked away from me without even acknowledging my presence. I couldn't help myself dammit! I only came back when she got ahold of my leg and made to break it. I was just so fucking angry! Why does she have this power over me? She pisses me off to no fucking end but I keep coming back for more!" Levi finally cracked.

We all sat in the stewing silence that came after his outburst. Hanji let out a huge pent up scream which made both of us stare at her. She helped me up then took my arm and wrapped it around her own shoulder. Then she shot Levi a glare "I will be back to finish this conversation Levi. First though I am going to get Kat back to her room so she can relax" she said then nodded as if to confirm it for herself.

Levi watched as Hanji helped me walk back to my room. He ran a hand through his jet black hair and blew all of his remaining air out. Katherine will probably hate me but I will make it up to her. 'She will come around to me' he thought to himself 'I hope.'

Once inside my room Hanji began to take off my jacket for me, then she tried to take off my shirt too but I did that myself. She slowly helped me lay down on my bed then took the chair on the other side of the room and brought it to the bedside.

"Kat I am going to go talk to Erwin after I finish my chat with Levi, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because I am going to ask that you either join my squad or that you are removed from the survey corps. I don't want you near Levi alright? He can get scary when he blacks out, as you have just witnessed for yourself" She said holding my hand in hers.

"Hanji I will be fine I promise. I already decided what squad I want to join anyway. Can you do me a favor and tell the commander that I want to be placed on Mike's squad?" I pleaded.

"Why with Mike?" She asked a little hurt.

"I can stay as far away from him as possible. Doesn't Mike's squad take up the lead on most of the expeditions?"

"Oooh alright. I understand. His squads rooms are also completely opposite of Levi's"

I nodded at her knowing that she fully understood now. Hanji grinned at me "The lucky bastard, he also gets his own training grounds as well."

I let out a little laugh. Looking outside I could tell that it was dinner time. The sun was behind the small hill in the distance now leaving behind a beautiful purple orange hue.

"I'll have someone bring you dinner how does that sound?"

I smiled and gave her a short nod. Hanji then stood up and patted my head.

"You are going to save humanity I can feel it deep down in my bones"

Then she was gone and the smile left my face. 'No I am going to be its downfall.' I closed my eyes for just a second but was jolted awake by a loud knock on my door half an hour later. Pulling my blanket up and over my chest I yelled for the person to come in. Reiner opened the door carefully because he was holding a full array of food.

"How'd you get all of that?" I asked him curious.

"I told the cook that I needed to take you food because you couldn't make it on your own. Then he just piled all of this up, most of the other's thought I was taking it to one of the captains or the commander" He said smiling.

"Care to close the door good sir"

"Of course my lady" He laughed.

Once the door was closed I pushed myself up into a sitting position and grabbed at the food.

"So what was so important that you couldn't come and get your-" He stopped mid-sentence just now noticing my bandaged abdomen.

"What the hell happened Kat? You weren't like that earlier at lunch time!" Reiner said getting upset.

"Welllll I ran out of gas in mid air and fell a few feet" I looked at him and plastered a grin on my face.

I could tell he didn't buy that story but he let it go. I poked at my ribcage everything seemed to be almost done healing already.

"Plus I'm almost done regenerating anyway"

"Okay"

A one word answer. Reiner had something on his mind. He was standing in front of me and I pulled him down onto the bed.

"So guess what?" I asked.

"What?" He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I love you" The words quickly spilled out of my mouth.

Reiner's face went blank for a second as he was computing this new revelation. He looked straight into my ice blue eyes and the biggest smile that I have ever seen spread onto his defined features. I set the food down on the small bed stand next to me, then opened my arms to him and he crawled towards me.

"Oh stop trying to be so seductive, it doesn't work with you" I laughed.

He brought up a hand to his face then balled it into a fist and meowed at me. I could not help myself from laughing so hard that I eventually snorted. Then I just laughed even harder. Reiner finished his crawl and took me into his arms. I laid there wrapped up and happy. He let out a huge sigh of relief as he dug his face into my hair.

"Took you long enough" He mumbled.

"Yeah yeah I know" laying my head on his chest.

"This was completely worth the wait though"

I smiled then flipped around so I could finish eating. Reiner watched me closely as I ate making me a tad bit uncomfortable. When I couldn't eat anymore I turned to stare at him.

"I have something else to tell you Reiner" My voice getting low.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Well uh I don't know how to put this but…corporal Levi may or may not like me. He also may or may not have kissed me…a few times, aanndd he probably wasn't the one to kick in my ribs because I ignored his advances" I tried to say quickly.

The happiness that had been on Reiner's face was gone now, replaced with rage.

"That little shit head touched you?!" He screamed.

"Calm down Reiner! I handled it I promise!"

"No I will not calm down! The little short prick needs to learn a lesson"

"I already picked a squad Reiner I won't be anywhere near him. Plus if he ever tries something again I will just shift and crush him. I will then go back home since my cover will have been blown"

Reiner hugged me to him, my back pressed firmly against his hard chest.

"You are mine. Mine do you hear me? No one else can have you, not now that I finally have your love. I won't accept it" He spun me around to face him.

Then he kissed me hard and strong. He took my breath away as I melted into him. Reiner jumped on top of me perfectly covering my entire body in his shadow. Kissing his way down to my chest he began to unwrap my bandages. Once he was done he stared at where one of the ribs had broken skin and stuck out. There was a scar as it had already healed. He looked up to my face while his contorted into something that resembled anger and sadness. Then he kissed the scar and began massaging my breasts. His large calloused hands ran over my soft skin. Down my stomach, his hands reached my underpants and he pushed passed them to touch my core. I threw my head back and moaned loudly.

"Kat you need to keep quiet these rooms are not sound proof" Reiner said staring up at me as he placed a kiss to my stomach.

As if on cue there was a loud noise from down the hall and screaming. I knew exactly who's voice that was. I leaned over my bed and grabbed a T-shirt throwing it on quickly. Along with a pair of shorts that had been thrown into a corner. Reiner gave me a weird look before Levi threw open the door seething. He paid no attention to Reiner and he stomped up to me. I looked down at him with a slight smirk on my face.

"Problem captain?" I remarked.

Levi grabbed my shirt and pulled me down to his level. Our faces were inches apart, I could feel his breath hit my face.

"You have to join my squad! I will not allow you to be with Mike" Levi screamed.

"Excuse me but I was promised that I got to choose my squad not the other way around" My eyes bored into his.

"You will be with me whether you like it or not Ward"

"No I don't think she will be" Reiner finally cut in.

Levi whipped his head around to look at him. His eyes widened for a second before going back to normal. Levi let go of me while hanging his head.

"Captain?" I said stopping him.

He looked back at me his eyes hidden under his bangs. I sighed and gave him a quick hug.

"I forgive you for what you did but I am still going to join Mike's squad. Mike is a very strong soldier and I believe I will learn more from him than anyone else. I wholeheartedly believe that Mike is humanities second strongest soldier so I will be with him starting tomorrow" Still holding Levi's shoulders.

He shrugged me off then left without saying a word. Reiner grabbed me and flopped onto the bed.

"That went better than expected" I said smiling to myself.

"I was going to hurt him if he tried anything with you" Reiner whispered against my neck.

"Oh honestly he totally would have if you weren't here. He wasn't sad when he was hiding his eyes, he was furious. Hugging him was a good offset for him though. I think it may have calmed him down just a bit" I rolled over to look at Reiner in the eyes.

We heard loud banging and what sounded like a chair being thrown through a window. I smirked trying not to laugh. Torturing the poor shorty was a lot more fun than it looked. I knew that hugging him was only going to piss him off more. It angered him only because he knew he had to leave and I was going to still be here with Reiner. Plus it gave him the information that I was not wearing a bra at the time. I couldn't hold it anymore and I began laughing.

"Okay man let's start packing my stuff so I can move tomorrow before Levi changes his mind" I said grabbing Reiner's arm and pulling him up.

"I see that you're healed up again?" He smiled.

"Yup now lets start with packing my clothes."

I walked to my dresser and began throwing sweat pants, underwear, t-shirts, and shorts into a box that was left after I had just gotten here. Reiner grabbed a pair of black lace panties and cocked an eyebrow at me. I did the same thing back to him before smiling. Then I got back to work, finally all of my clothes were packed.

"I have never seen so much work out clothing" Reiner stared at the open box.

"How do you think I keep my awesome figure up?" I winked at him.

Reiner laughed and hugged me from behind.

"Are we done now? Please tell me we are done I don't think I can hold back anymore" He said nuzzling my next while brushing my hair out of the way.

"Mhm we're done" I said eyes half lidded.

"Good" Was all he got out before he threw me onto my bed making it creak.

"I am going to fuck you so hard Kat, you won't know what hit you in the morning" Reiner said trying to be sexy.

I couldn't help but bursting out into laughter "That was so lame!" I howled.

Reiner glared at me. He took off my clothes incredibly fast and was on top of me in a matter of seconds. My eyes widened a bit because this would be my first time. I felt his hand in between my legs taking off my only article of clothing left.

"I see that you're already ready for me" He said smirking.

I rolled my eyes at him but then gasped when I felt him at my entrance. He locked eyes with me, then he kissed me passionately and he thrusted into me. I made muffled noises of anger. It hadn't hurt almost at all, over all it was mostly uncomfortable. I could feel myself beginning to relax. Reiner took that as an 'okay' and began to move slowly. After a minute it began to feel better. I began to moan as he got deeper. It felt really good now and I grabbed Reiner's back digging my nails into him.

"Go faster" I moaned.

He smiled and obliged with my request. I couldn't help it and began to mewl at him. This encouraged him to go at break neck speeds. I wrapped my legs around his waist which pulled him closer to me. When his neck was within my reach I bit into him drawing a little bit of blood. Reiner groaned and I could feel his movement starting to become erratic. He moved a little bit which angled him differently and he hit my sweet spot. I captured his lips with my own and screamed into his mouth. I could feel him smile against my lips and he kept hitting that spot with every thrust. I could feel a warmth building up with each thrust getting hotter by the second. I was getting close to my climax and so was Reiner. I finally released which made my insides spasm and contract against his member.

"Oh! Reiner!" I yelled out.

Hearing me yell out his name along with my spasms was too much for him and with a couple last thrusts he came with a loud grunt. Then he plopped on top of me. I embraced him kissing the top of his head as he snuggled into my chest breathing heavily. He fell instantly asleep as it was probably around eleven o'clock now. I couldn't sleep due to all of the events today. So I did what any good soldier would do, I laid my boyfriend in my bed and got dressed then went out to go run and train.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As I ran around the grounds I ran past Levi's office and saw him standing at his window watching me. I gave him an odd look then smiled when he turned his face away from me. Jogging around at night felt great because the air was cool as it hit my sweating form. So much was on my mind that I didn't realize that I had been running for almost two hours. It was now one a.m. and I still was not tired. I found the little clearing that I was in before and sat on the ground. The sky was a gorgeous midnight blue, so I laid down and watched the stars. I saw a shooting star and made a wish to go home soon. My eyes began to droop then they eventually closed.

I woke up an hour later freezing cold. Standing up became a feat in itself because I was so sore. I groaned and began to walk back to my room not having meant to leave Reiner there alone for so long. When I walked through the doors of the building Levi stopped me.

"You sure seem to be moving quite well for someone whose ribs were just broken" He said cornering me.

"I don't like being weak so I work through it" I said with a straight face.

Levi touched my side which in all honesty actually still hurt a little. I yelped and he instantly withdrew his hand.

"I don't know what came over me, how many times can I say 'I'm sorry' before you believe it" Levi said sounding a bit upset.

"You'll have to say it quite a bit before I ever willingly talk to you again captain. Now if you don't mind I would like to get at least a few hours of sleep before I meet my new squad tomorrow" Pushing passed him I headed back to my room.

Levi didn't even stop me, he never tried to. He just watched me leave with a look of determination.

I got back to my room a minute later and crawled into my bed with Reiner. He opened an eye at me then pulled me into his chest.

"You left me" He mumbled.

"Sorry I could not sleep at all."

"Mmm okay. Are you tired now?"

"Yeah" I sighed into his still bare chest.

"I love you Kat, so much that it hurts when your not around. I was so surprised when you chose the military police. My heart felt like it was going to explode because that meant I wouldn't see you again until after the mission. You can imagine my surprise and joy when I saw you walk through the mess hall doors with captain Levi that day" He spoke quietly.

I nodded against him. I knew that we had talked about the plan before we picked where to go. Annie was going to go to the military police by herself and the boys and I would be joining the survey corps. Without telling them though I decided that I didn't want to be with the corps. I still get upset about the fact that I was forced here. Everything worked itself out in the end I guess. I yawned and fluttered my eyes shut. I only had a few hours before I had to move anyway so I might as well sleep.

I was awoken by Reiner trying to climb over me to get off the bed. He was off of the bed in a second and then I got up.

"Oh I didn't mean to wake you" He said surprised.

I waved him off and stood to stretch. My legs and other places were incredibly sore. Reiner laughed when I winced, I glared at him and he shut up. That didn't stop him from making a snarky remark though.

"Feeling a bit sore today are you?"

"Shut it Braun" I glared at him again.

Reiner laughed again, I rolled my eyes at him then started to undress. His eyes went wide.

"Whoa! What are you doing missy?" He said holding his hands up.

"Getting dressed. What's it look like?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"It looks like you're trying to seduce me"

I laughed and stopped undressing. Noticing how sweaty and gross I felt I grabbed some extra clothes and my towel. Reiner got the idea and nodded. He went back to his room to get clothes to change into and I went to the showers. The hot water running over my tense muscles felt amazing and I sighed into the steam of the water. I got dressed right before another woman came into the room to take her own shower. It was a woman I had never seen before, she had pretty ginger hair and a kind smile.

"Hi there. I don't think I've met you before" The woman said.

"I'm Kat it's nice to meet you" I smiled at her.

"Ah now I know who you are. Captain Levi told us you were going to join us. My name is Petra by the way, pleasure to meet you" She stuck her hand out,

I shook her hand but asked her about what she meant.

"Captain Levi said that I was joining your squad?" I asked confused.

She nodded surprised that I had not known this bit of information. My face contorted into instant anger and I rushed out of the room. Running back to my room only took me a second and I threw everything that I had in the box that I would be taking to my new barracks. Then I rushed out to go talk to Erwin.

"Commander!" I yelled as I threw open his office door.

He looked away from Mike and Levi who were sitting across from him, to me. His eyes got big when he saw my disheveled figure. My hair was still dripping wet and hanging by my sides. I noticed him staring and realized that I looked like a monster. 'Good maybe he'll actually listen if I look like this' I thought. Then I decided against it and flung my long hair back to catch it in my hands. I twisted it all up into a bun and took the hairband that I always have on my wrist to keep it in place. I stared down the commander then and his face went blank. The other two men however were in complete shock at my boldness.

"Commander Erwin! I was just informed that you have gone behind my back and placed me in captain Levi's squad when I clearly chose to be in captain Mike's squad" I yelled at him.

"Now listen here Kat I just think that-"

"Do you honestly think that I care what YOU think? I asked to be placed with him not with captain Levi. If you do not comply with my request you can kiss me goodbye sir" I cut off the commander.

He opened and closed his mouth like a fish completely in awe at my audacity. Mike and Levi were close to doing the same, they had never seen someone talk back to Erwin like I just did.

"Cadet Ward I am placing you in the special operations squad and that is that" Erwin finally spoke.

I raised an eyebrow at him then turned and walked out of the office with my arms crossed.

"Ward where are you going?" Erwin yelled after me.

I turned back and stuck my tongue out at him like a child. Then I ran.

"Mike, Levi catch her and do NOT let her leave!" Erwin ordered.

The two captains ran after me which caused me to run faster. I ran to Hange's lab and didn't even yell for her, I just took a 3Dmg and strapped it on. As I was fastening the last belt the two men crashed in through the door. I turned looked at them and smiled as I waved. I was gone a second later flying through the air. Mike and Levi started searching for gear. They found a couple but not before I was already out of eye sight. I felt safe now that I was well out of their reach. I was headed to the capital to get in touch with the head of the military police. Commander Erwin had broken his promise and I was now allowed to go where I wanted. I was almost over the wall that held the capital behind it when I heard other maneuvering gear behind me. Turning my head I saw both of the strongest soldiers chasing me down. I grumbled and turned back to the task at hand. I don't even have to make it to the building I just have to get captured by the police. Grinning as I reached the top of the wall, I ran and flung myself over the other side and fell. When I was close enough I began latching onto houses. The wind blew past me as I went fast. The men of course were right on my tail, I didn't dare look back because I knew that I would see Levi's determined face and I really rather not at the current moment in time. Soon enough I had the military police on my heels. I kept going until I saw commander Nile start chasing me. I smiled and stopped abruptly. Levi and Mike of course were the first ones to catch me. They began to drag me back but were stopped by commander Nile.

"Stop right there men" Commander Nile said.

Both of the men stopped and dropped me. I glared up at them but then looked to the commander.

"Cadet Ward, nice to see you again" He spoke to me.

"Likewise" I nodded.

"Now would you care to tell me why you are here and creating a commotion?"

"Well sir I am here to join the military police as commander Erwin has shirked his duties" I spoke quick and to the point.

Levi almost hissed at me which made it incredibly hard for me to keep a straight face.

"He has? Well then cadet welcome to the military police!" Nile grinned.

He stuck out his hand for me to take. Nile pulled me up and shook my hand. I turned and winked at Levi who's eyes now held flames in them. I was far too happy to be out of there and he could tell.

"Could you tell me exactly what he did?" Commander Nile asked.

"As you probably remember I was given the choice of what squad I would be a part of" I said

Nile nodded and I continued "Commander Erwin did not allow me that choice and was going to place me in captain Levi's special ops squad when I asked to be placed with captain Mike. He then proceeded to tell me I will go where I am placed without complaint."

Nile raised an eyebrow at this and a slight smirk found itself onto his face.

"Well we are glad to have such a capable cadet such as yourself. Not just anyone can out run the two strongest soldiers that anyone has seen. You did right to come here with this" He said.

"You two will be staying with us until your commander gets here" Nile added watching Mike and Levi.

"Tch" was all that came out of Levi. Mike just nodded and followed commander Nile. He smiled as he passed me and ruffled my hair clearly proud of me. I was a bit surprised to say the least.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When we got to the military police's HQ I asked to go find Annie. Commander Nile nodded his consent. I ran off and after a few minutes I found her walking with two other cadets. She had her normal stoic expression on her face and I internally smiled. I snuck up behind her and tripped her up. She spun around and glared at me getting ready to attack me until she noticed that it was me. Her eyes went wide and she went to walk to me. The boy she was with confronted me first and told me I was in trouble for assaulting an officer. He put his hands on my shoulders and I tossed him over my shoulder. The other girl just stared at me with her mouth agape. Annie stared at the guy and laughed, the two others widened their eyes at her. I started to laugh too and hugged her.

"Why are you here?" Annie asked me.

"I am now officially a member of the military police!" I said laughing again.

"Really?"

"Yup! Happy to see me?"

"Duh"

I hugged her again. It had only been two days? but that didn't matter I had been separated from her for too long. We started to walk back and I chatted with the other two that had been patrolling with Annie. The guy reminded me of Eren a little bit. The girl was obnoxious and kind of a bitch but she cared about her friends. Once we got back Annie showed me her room and we sat and talked just us two.

"You and Reiner did what?!" She yelled when I told her Reiner and I were now officially together.

"Yeah oh and corporal Levi likes me and is kind of yandere" I told her.

"What?"

"A lot happened" I told her.

"Clearly"

We talked like that for another couple hours before someone knocked on her door. When Annie answered it she saluted and I stood up knowing who it was already. Commander Nile stuck his head in and locked gazes with me.

"Katherine I need you to come and make a written statement on everything that has happened" He told me.

I nodded and followed him out. Annie gave me a look and I smiled at her and winked. I put my straight face back on when we got close to where we were going. When commander Nile opened the door I was slightly surprised to see commander Zackly sitting there.

"Hello again miss"

"Commander!" I said saluting.

"Come sit and tell me what happened"

I took a seat and told him everything that had happened excluding Levi getting touchy. Zackly raised an eyebrow when I mentioned having requested a squad but being denied by Erwin. After I finished he smiled and nodded.

"Welcome to the military police cadet Ward" He told me and I smiled.

"Your smile is lovely my dear you should do it more often"

I went back to a blank face and nodded at him before leaving. I ran straight to Annie after receiving my new uniform and jumped on her.

"He accepted me!" I yelled

Annie grinned and carried me around on her back while we cheered.

"Let's go out for drinks later!" I said.

"Okay, I'm done for today anyway so let's get ready"

Once we were both ready we left and headed to a tavern. We drank and became belligerent but we thought we were hilarious. Our faces were red as we walked back to headquarters. A few guys tried to hit on us but when we both glared at them they instantly walked away and we laughed. I found my room and said goodbye to Annie. My eyes were wide when I saw all of my stuff already here. I closed my door and a minute later there was a knock. I opened it to come face to face with air until I looked down a little bit. Corporal Levi was staring at me coldly.

"Corporal Levi?" I asked mirroring his cold stare.

"I'm still not giving up on you cadet"

"I am no longer in the survey corps corporal you have no authority over me besides being of higher rank" I told him.

His eyes flashed and he tried to push his way into my room. I shoved him back out and slammed the door in his face. I locked it before he could try to open it again.

"Goddammit Ward!" He screamed.

I heard other cadets coming out of their rooms to see who screamed. I laughed when one of the higher ranking officers came and told Levi to leave. I'm sure he heard me which made me laugh louder. I changed and fell asleep still feeling the alcohol effecting me. My head spun while I fell asleep.

The next morning Annie woke me up so we could go and meet up with the guys. Once we were out of wall Sina we ran avoiding the titans at all costs. We finally met up with the boys a few miles away from the wall. Reiner ran up to me and punched me in the gut. I laughed holding my stomach. I stood straight again and kissed him. Bertholt took in quick breath which I laughed at.

"What the fuck Kat? You left me"

"They were going to force me in Levi's squad so yes I left you"

"Then I'm glad you left" He said with his face contorted in anger.

I smiled and put an arm around his waist while turning to talk to the other two. We went over our plans for the net week when the survey corps went out on their expedition. Annie was going to be the one to titanize and capture Eren. I would stay behind to keep the attention away from Annie since Reiner and Bertholt would be there anyway. I told them what I had heard from Eren while I was there. I told them that they would be in the middle back because they wanted Eren protected. They all nodded and we just hung out with each other for awhile before sneaking back.

The next week was boring as I went on patrols with other people. Everyone seemed to be afraid of me since they had heard what I did to that one guy and how I had outrun Levi Ackerman himself. On the day of the expedition I left with Annie and pretended to be going out for a walk in the country side. Annie slipped away and went to do her thing. The entire time she was gone I was worried. When she arrived back extremely late I saw that she was about to collapse. I helped her back to her room avoiding contact with everyone. I stayed with her all night and the next morning we heard about the trial of Eren to be handed over to the military police. I went out on patrol with Annie and we were pulled aside by Armin who was asking us for his help to get Eren out of the walls. I instantly knew this was a setup. They had figured out that Annie was the female titan that everyone was talking about. I was guilty just by being so close with her. I glared at the blonde boy and told him we would not help. Annie clearly hadn't seen through the scam yet and told Armin she would help. I gawked at her and she shrugged. Later that day I was back at headquarters when I heard loud crashing and a bright flash. I instantly ran to where Eren and Annie were now fighting. Reiner grabbed me before I could run to help her.

"Don't they already suspect you too" he said quietly.

I nodded and watched as my best friend got taken down. She did what any of us would have done and hardened herself before they could get to her. I noticed that Hanji had gotten a piece of her hardened skin and I groaned. We were going to be found out today.

"Reiner we need to finish this right now. One of us needs to grab Eren and run" I told him seriously.

He nodded but went back to his squad. I went back to my room and went to sleep after thinking about what had just happened. The next day I could feel our commander coming and I bolted out of bed. I finished my chores and work early and went to patrol the wall. I saw general Pixis walking towards me and I turned to walk the other way.

"Who are you?" I heard and I winced.

I turned to salute him and introduced myself. His eyes went wide when I told him and I started to get worried. He knows about me. Pixis tried to grab me and I ran. He called out to the others to capture me. I cussed and jumped off of the wall. I titanized and they all stared wide eyed. They had finally found the titan shifter that had been fighting the other titans that day that Marco died. Since my nape was protected I turned and ran towards my commander. I didn't make it in time to catch him. He had left and I saw that captain Mike had been torn to shreds. I tried to find the others and noticed I was being chased. I rolled my eyes and kicked them all away killing most of the foolish humans. I found Reiner and Eren fighting I got there in just enough time to see Bertholt fall off of the wall and bite Eren out of his nape. I crawled over wall Sina as the survey corps finally saw me. Of course the first one to come at me was Levi his eyes blazing. He blamed me for his squads deaths. Annie had told me she killed them and I had felt a twinge of guilt at the time. I grabbed a hold of Levi's cable and threw him at the others on the wall. I didn't want to hurt them so I did it as gently as I could. I grabbed Reiner who was titanized still and was carrying Bertholt, Ymir, and Eren. He stared up at me and I bent down to take off. I touched the ground and leapt getting a fast head-start and only getting faster as we went. There was no way they could catch me on horse back not at the speeds I was going. We had Eren and that was that, I headed back home. I could feel them starting to chase us after awhile but I was too far away for them to find us. I had already went through the forest of big trees. I had cried out and a horde of titans had started to run towards me. They stopped when they all caught the scents of the humans and went towards them. That would stop the humans for awhile but I was wrong. Mikasa had caught up with me as did Levi. I set Reiner down and he titanized a second time. I still had Eren who was screaming for Mikasa. I shot him a glare and he shut up. Good boy I thought. Reiner was fighting Levi and Mikasa and I took the opportunity to run. Bertholt held on for dear life as I ran. I suddenly smelled my sister and saw her running for me. I grabbed Ymir and the boys and when she got close to me I handed them to her and I pointed back towards the town. She nodded and took off going faster than I ever could. I turned back around to go and help Reiner. When I got back there were more than just the two there now. They had Reiner on the ground and they were trying to cut him out. I got instantly angry and charged them all taking most of them by surprise. I killed six of them and took down Levi breaking his hurt leg. I smiled I was finally getting revenge on the man who had killed my parents. I could hear him scream and stared at him. I pulled everyone off of Reiner squishing some more people like bugs. Hanji had come and landed on my shoulder pleading that I stopped what I was doing. I took her and set her down on the ground. She stared at me shocked that I had been so gentle with her. I picked Reiner up and pulled him out of his titan breaking the bone that covered his nape first. He was exhausted and I could tell. I held him gently in my hand and I ran away after taking out all of their horses so that they couldn't follow. I was upset that all I could do was break Levi's leg but I had to get Reiner out of there. He had passed out in my hand and I squeezed him a little harder to cover him and keep him still as I ran. I ran around for a little while making sure that no one was following me. Once I was sure no one had followed I went back home. I set Reiner down and pulled out of my titan. I ran to him and slung his arm over my shoulder as I walked back into the town my titan body already dissolving. Allison came running out to meet me and I was shocked at how much she had changed. She threw Reiner's other arm around her shoulders and helped me carry him back to our house. I laid him down in my old bed and smiled at him before I left to go and see the elders. Allison hugged me when I got out of my bedroom.

"Oh I missed you so much" She said.

"Look at you! You've gotten so pretty!"

"So have you! You look so much more mature!" She stated.

"I told you I would come home didn't I" I smiled at her.

"I knew you would but I thought that maybe you would come home in a body bag"

I laughed at her and told her I'd be right back. I went and found the elders. They already had Eren and Ymir. Bertholt was standing in the middle bowing his head. He whipped around to look at me and sighed in relief.

"Thank god you're okay, is Reiner alright?" He asked.

"Yeah he was just tired so he's asleep in my bed"

"Okay" He said his face getting a little red.

I looked up to the elders and bowed.

"You have done well Katherine" One said.

"You have brought us the key to our survival" Another said.

They all looked at Eren who glared at me. I turned away from him and stared at the elders.

"Elders the humans still have Annie, I wish to go back and take her home with me" I said.

Eren gasped at my boldness.

"We cannot allow you to do that"

"May I ask why elders?"

"We have decided to move you up to general, you deserve it."

I opened my mouth to say something but closed it. I stared at all of them.

"If I become general do the others get promoted as well?" I asked.

"They will be raised to officer rank"

"I don't think that is fair elders"

"And why not? You have completed more missions than all three of them combined. You just saved your comrade and our entire existence too."

"Yes elders" I said shutting my mouth.

They began talking about who was going to eat Eren. Erens eyes got wide while he listened in on their conversation. Eren had a very special power that allowed him to control the lower titans. My eyes got wide when I heard this. I looked at him and locked eyes. He glared but I just stared. Once the talk was over I offered to take Eren to the cells. They allowed me to do it and I escorted him out.

"Get your traitorous hands off of me!" He yelled.

"Shut up and listen to me you stupid idiot" I whispered.

He shut up and listened.

"Tonight I am going to come by and grab you and then we will leave here. I will take you back but you have to promise me to give us back Annie" I said.

Eren thought about it and nodded.

"I don't want to hurt you and I don't think someone eating you is fair. Doing this will make me an enemy of my people and I will be exiled when I get back with Annie. I am going to save my best friend and give you a shot at living am I clear?"

"Yes. Aren't you worried that they will try to kill you?" He asked me.

"Oh they definitely will but I will drop you off just outside the wall and I'm trusting you to go and tell them that I want my friend back. I am putting my entire life in your hands Eren I am sorry that we took you away I had no idea that this is what they wanted to do to you."

"It's okay you were following orders but now you're following your heart and I can appreciate that" He said.

We got to the cells and I put him in the broken one. I then said goodbye and left for home. I walked through the door to the small cabin. Allison was cooking and there was a strange boy sitting at our dining room table.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

He stood up quickly and introduced himself as Dylan. He seemed like a nice boy and Allison really liked him. Dylan pulled me outside for a small chat.

"I would like your blessing to marry Allison" He said.

"Okay"

"Really? That was quick I was expecting something else entirely"

"Look I need you to promise me you'll take very good care of her okay?"

"I promise"

When we went back in he proposed to her and she freaked out and said yes. I smiled and went to check on Reiner who was still passed out. It was dark outside now and I sighed. I kissed him before leaving the room again to eat what my sister had made. After dinner I washed the dishes for Allison while she and Dylan went back to her room. It was really late as I sat at the table and looked around my small cabin house. I sighed, it was time. I snuck into the dungeon and woke up Eren who had fallen asleep. I opened the cell and grabbed him. We snuck out of the town without anyone seeing us. Once safely out I changed and picked him up. We began running and was at the wall in four hours. I crawled over wall Maria and made my way to Sina. Once we were within eye shot of the wall I set Eren down and he ran to it. I could faintly hearing soldiers yelling that someone was down there. They sent someone down to pick up Eren. After what seemed like eight hours I saw them dropping down Annie in her crystal. Eren titanized and brought her to me. I took her from him and gave him a quick hug which he returned. I noticed Mikasa on Erens shoulder and she smiled at me happy that I brought him back to her. I winked at her and smiled myself before turning around and running away. Once safely inside the forest of big trees I went back to being human and walked up to Annie's crystal.

"Annie you can come out now. You're safe" I said touching her crystallized form.

The crystal started to melt away and I pulled her out. She stood up and stared up at me.

"How did you get me back?"

"I traded Eren for you"

"Kat! The elders will have you killed!" She cried out.

I hugged her and nodded.

"Yeah I know I'm sorry I just didn't want you to be tortured."

She started crying and held onto me.

"You just killed yourself for me" She sobbed.

"Better then dying for no reason" I told her.

We climbed into a tree and slept there until we were ready to shift again. When I awoke I could hear 3DMG's. I shook Annie awake.

"We need to go now! We are being chased!" I yelled.

Annie titanized and I did as well. We made a run for it and when it was clear that only one of us would make it I picked up Annie and threw her as hard as I could once we were out of the trees. She flew really far and landed where I could no longer see her. I then ripped myself out of my titan and waited. I didn't have to wait very long though. Soldiers in green capes came flying around me. I sat on my titans shoulder as it slowly dissipated. I was quickly surrounded and taken into custody. I was put onto my knees and Erwin walked up to me staring coldly down at me.

"Just kill me already. I could have kept running you know but I would have just faced death in my hometown as well" I told him.

"Why?" Was all he said.

"I broke Eren out and brought him back to his home"

"Why?"

"I wanted Annie back and I was willing to die for her. I still am."

I hung my head and I saw a second pair of boots approach. I looked through my hair to see Hanji standing there. She smiled warmly at me.

"Why did you not kill me when you had the chance?" She asked me.

"I don't know."

"Why didn't you kill Levi?"

"I wanted to but couldn't"

I heard a hiss and I looked to see Levi standing not far from the others. I glared at him and looked at his leg and smirked. He started to limp over to me and I smiled. His broken legs foot slammed into my face and my head snapped back. Blood ran down my face and I was still smiling.

"Quit smiling you stupid bitch!" He yelled kicking me in the stomach this time.

"Levi!" Hanji yelled trying to hold him back.

I shook my head at her and she stopped shocked. I looked back up at Levi and grinned as my face healed. He screamed and cut off my right arm I winced at the pain but still smiled through it. He cut off one of my legs and I still smiled. They were already starting to grow back. He cut me in half and I screamed. He finally smiled to himself but saw me starting to regenerate already. He then looked at my face and I was still smiling. He stared in utter shock.

"You killed my parents Levi Ackerman. I wanted so badly to kill you but all I was able to make myself do was to break your stupid fucking leg. You obsessive self righteous prick. You took my family from me when I was seven years old! I had to raise me and my sister with little to no help from anyone. I trained myself and made it so that I was not only armored but fast so I could always keep my sister safe. I don't understand why I couldn't kill all of you! I hate humans!"

"Obviously not enough" Hanji answered smiling sadly at me.

Levi stared at me in horror. Now he would understand why I hated him from the moment I saw his face.

"Ironic that I would die from the same person who killed my parents" I said.

I closed my eyes waiting for the end to come but when it didn't I looked at them all. Levi had walked away from me a leaving Hanji and Erwin to watch me regenerate slowly. I was fully healed in a few minutes because I was able to get some sleep earlier. I sat up and looked at them.

"Either kill me or I will run and be killed in my town" I said coldly.

"We can't do either of those" Erwin said.

I stared at him and glared. I stuck out my tongue and before anyone realized what I was doing I bit down and tasted blood in my mouth. I titanized quickly breaking from the chains that held my hands behind my back. People were suddenly on me but I stepped over them and ran not towards my home but somewhere I haven't been yet. I ran until I could no longer go on. Which was quite far. I had killed almost thirty titans on my way. I stopped when I saw the ocean. Armin had talked about this. It was beautiful. I fell out of my titan and walked on the warm beach running my hands through the water. I tasted it and it was salty. Armin had been right! I smiled to myself and fell into the sand, I had passed out.


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 13

I woke up in darkness. My clothes were wet but I still on the beach. The tide had come in and soaked me. I stood up and watched the fish that swam just a little further away. My stomach growled and I patted it. I found a tree and climbed it watching the ocean as I fell back asleep. The next time I awoke I heard yelling. I knew it was my commander I could feel his titan form close by. He must have tracked me out here. Commander was one of the only titan shifters who could talk in titan form. I got up and jumped out of the tree. I headed away from him. I froze when I felt four other presences with commanders. It was Annie, Bertholt, Allison, and Reiner. I squeezed my eyes shut and ran, I couldn't shift because if I did then they would all know where I was. They would all be better off without me there anyway, I am a criminal now. I felt the ground shaking as I ran and tried to run faster. A abnormal titan was running for me his arms stretched out at me. When it picked me up it ate me in one bite not bothering to chew. That was this titans last mistake. I shifted tearing through its flesh with sickening sounds, the blood splattered against the green grass painting it red. I had ahold of the titans tongue and ripped it out of his head. It let out a slow gurgle and I tossed the remains to the ground. I turned and began running away from the others who were approaching quickly. The only person the would be able to catch up to me now would be my sister but they wouldn't let her go by herself because she cannot fight worth shit. Apparently I had been wrong because I turned my head to see my sister running at full speed straight at me like a missile. I noticed Reiner and Annie on her shoulders. 'Great' I thought. I looked forward and saw a strange forest up ahead. I ran into it and saw that what I had seen weren't trees but old buildings. It was all overgrown with weeds. Mother nature had taken her toll on this place. There was a still standing building that seemed to be sturdy I ripped myself out of my titan and climbed inside of the shambling building. I looked around to see that it was a library and I hid behind a bookshelf. 'I could live here, the books can become my family.' I picked up a book and opened it. The book was about a girl who had fallen asleep and fell down a rabbit hole. It was a strange story but interesting. I smiled as I read, I could defiantly live here. I heard crashing and I peeked around the bookcase. I held my breath when I saw Reiner searching frantically around outside the library. His eyes were wide with worry and my breath hitched. I sat back down hoping to the heavens that he wouldn't find me, I couldn't handle having to explain myself to him, not when he looked like that. I picked another book off of the shelf and the entire thing crashed down. I looked up through a hole in the ceiling and cussed out whoever resided up there.

"Kat!" I heard Reiner yell.

"Shit" I murmured trying to find another hiding place.

I crawled on all fours hiding behind bookcases as Reiner and the others ran inside the library. I heard Annie laugh when she saw all of the books.

"Of course she would find the last standing library" She said.

I smiled to myself, she knew me so well. I accidentally kicked a book and they all ran over to where the book had come from. I found an old vent and had hidden in it quickly making my way down it. They walked right past it not once thinking that I would be desperate enough to crawl into an old vent. Until of course they heard me cuss because I had just cut myself on a bit of metal. Since Annie was the smallest of all of them she was the one sent in to get me. She quickly caught up to me and stared at me with wide eyes.

"Kat, thank god your okay" She said worry leaving her eyes.

"Annie go tell the guys to leave. Just leave me here I can live here peacefully, I haven't seen any titans around for miles well except the one that ate me not too long ago."

"The elders are mad at you yes but they aren't going to kill you, they want you back for a full assault on the humans"

"Then what would they do with me afterward?"

"I'm not sure about that yet but the thing is they said you are safe to come back"

"I can't"

"Why not!" She yelled at me and shook the ventilation shaft causing it to break and Annie fell.

I caught her hand and lowered her down onto a table that was below me before I myself fell and landed on my back. I let out a scream and stared down at my abdomen. There was a metal chair leg sticking straight through my stomach. Annie's eyes were wide with horror. I tried to stand up but all of my strength was gone. The others ran down to where we were and Allison gagged when she saw the blood pouring from body. Reiner ran to me and tried to pull me off of the chair but I screamed in pain.

"Why do you always save me?!" Annie yelled.

"Cause you're my best friend and I love you" I barely got out as I was losing consciousness.

"You always get hurt though! You are always the one getting hurt for all of us!" She yelled as she motioned to all of them.

I smiled and nodded slowly.

"Because you guys are my family"

She stared at me starting to cry because Reiner was trying his best to pull me off but every inch I slid more blood gushed out. I would die of blood loss at this rate. I didn't die when Levi cut me in half because that had been a quick slice and he didn't leave his blade stuck inside of me. Now I had metal inside of me and as long as its there I can't heal. I remembered the book I had just read. I imagined the little white rabbit leading me away into a bright light but then I was ripped away by searing pain. My eyes had closed and I opened them to see commander Zeke standing above me with the chair in his hands. I felt something wet hit my cheek and saw Reiner crying over me. I then passed out and dreamed a dream of darkness, I was stuck inside a black abyss but I wasn't scared. The darkness welcomed me and I went towards it deeper and deeper into the abyss. A hand shot through and pulled me out though and I sat up my eyes open wide. I looked around and noticed I was back at my house in my bed. I went to get up but something heavy was on my lap. Looking down I saw Reiner's head laying on my lap his mouth open with a little bit of drool spilling out. I laughed at him and ruffled his hair. He stirred awake and stared at me not fully awake yet. I stood up and stretched but was tackled back to the bed.

"You've been out for three days!" He cried out.

"Sorry did I worry you?"

"No you didn't worry me you scared me half to death!"

He nuzzled into my chest as I pet his hair softly.

"I was so upset when I woke up and you weren't here. The last thing I remembered was you taking me from my titan and then I woke up here in your bed. When I went to find you I found Allison instead crying because you had taken off in the middle of the night and now everyone was searching for you. You took Eren and traded him for Annie. The next day when Annie came running in to the town in her titan form we were all scared. Annie told us that you had thrown her far away from the humans that had been chasing you both. I thought you got captured! But commander Zeke took all of us out to search for you when he had come back from scouting and had found that you had gotten away from the humans." Reiner explained to me.

"I'm sorry Reiner I just had to save Annie."

"I'm not angry at you for that Kat. I'm angry because you ran from us when we found you!"

He squeezed me against him and sighed.

"You realize you almost died saving Annie again? That chair kept you from healing" He said rubbing his face around in my hair.

"I know but I was ready for death"

"Don't you ever say that ever again!" He yelled at me.

He spun me around and I stared up at him looking into his golden eyes. Then he smashed his lips against mine. My eyes fluttered closed and I kissed him back.

"Don't ever run from me again or leave me alone" He whispered.

"I can't promise anything, I might die when we assault the humans" I told him truthfully.

"I won't let you"

"That's not exactly something you can control"

He growled and held me tighter while biting.

"Yes I can and I will" He grumbled.

"Okay man, whatever you say"

I got out of his arms and looked at myself. I was in a pair of sweat pants and a double layered sports bra. I raised an eyebrow at the new addition to my array of scars.

"Who changed me?" I asked Reiner.

"Your sister and Annie"

I sighed in relief. Then I walked out of the bedroom and went out into the living room. Everyone was there in my tiny living room. Bertholt was holding Annie, Allison was snuggled into Dylan, commander Zeke was sitting at the table drinking tea, and three of the elders were standing around talking.

"Ahem" I cleared my throat and all of their attention was on me.

Annie ran to me and squeezed me. Allison glared at her and hugged me too.

"Hi there guys" I said smiling and rubbing the back of my neck.

"Finally you're awake" Zeke said smiling at me.

"Commander I'm so sorry" I apologized.

He waved his hand at me dismissing my apology.

"I would have and went to search for anyone" He said and choked on his tea when one the elders refuted him.

"No you wouldn't have, Katherine is your favorite we all see it"

I laughed still hugging the two girls clinging to me. Zeke hid his face with his tea cup and glared at the elder who had spoken. Bertholt was starting to cry and I went and hugged him too.

"I'm fine guys, nothing like a close brush with death to set the mind at ease" I joked.

It earned me a punch to the boob from my sister. I yelled out and grabbed my boob in pain. I started laughing at the look on her face.

"Katherine we have already had council and we agreed to let you keep your general position" One of the elders said.

"What you did was stupid but brave and most of us would probably have done the same" Another said.

"I agree would have been a major loss and we still have a chance to get back the boy" The third said.

"Thank you elders!" I bowed.

"Whaaaat?! You get to be higher ranking than me?" Reiner said shocked at the news as he out of my room.

"Shut up Reiner I have always been higher ranking. I have always been the best fighter well besides commander Zeke" I said.

"That Katherine is because I was your teacher and I refuse to let you get better than me" Commander Zeke said smiling.

"One day commander one day" I laughed at him.

Reiner came up and put a hand around my waist pulling raised eyebrows from the three elders.

"Are you and Braun together Katherine?" One said.

"Yes ma'am we are" I said politely.

"I always knew it was going to happen" Another said.

"How? They always fought! I thought she hated him" The third said eyeing us.

Reiner looked at grinning happy that I told the elders.

"Well four years stuck together must have made me lose my mind cause I'm in love with the brick head" I said smiling at Reiner who now was sad.

"Looks like you lost your chance commander" The third elder said looking at Zeke.

"What?!" Reiner yelled staring at the commander.

Zeke laughed and rubbed the back of his head. My eyes went wide and my face got very red.

"Commander I have had the biggest crush on you for years! But you are like twenty years older than me" I said blushing madly.

"Really?! Well crap I should have told you sooner then I guess" Zeke said still laughing.

Reiner was now gawking at the both of us and he pulled me to him kissing me hard in front of everyone. I kissed him back and laughed against his mouth. He didn't let go of me after that. If the commander got close to me he would growl and I would laugh.

"So plans guys when are we doing this thing and how are we doing it because I have some ideas" I asked.

Everyone nodded and I took a seat at the table with some paper and a pencil. I began drawing the blueprints of the entire city. I pointed wall Sina and looked at everyone.

"If we can get everyone through wall Maria without being caught then either Bertholt or I can kick the boulder that blocks the entrance to the town and we can lead an assault through here to Sina. The survey corps is weakened with them having lost so many on the last couple of trips out of the wall. Here is where they refill their gas we should try to take that out first so once they are out they lose their mobility. Then we should head straight for the third wall and take it down. They will be so rushed and freaked out that no one will know what to do which will disorganize them. That is what we need to take them out." I said laying out my entire plan.

Everyone stared at me surprised.

"What I had to do something on my days off" I shrugged.

They all nodded and the elders took my plan of attack to show the others. I got up and stretched.

"I'm going for a run" I told them.

Then I ran out of the door before anyone could tell me no. I heard Reiner yelling at me but I just laughed and kept going. I was still in my sports bra but it was fine because people didn't care as long as I was working out. I got a lot of stares from people who looked at all of my scars and then back to me. They would open their eyes a bit wider when I waved at them. I was almost out of the town when commander Zeke ran up next to me.

"Need a partner?" He asked.

"Not really but I'll enjoy the company"

We ran in comfortable silence for awhile till I fell on the ground breathing heavily. Zeke laughed at me and I kicked his legs out from underneath him and smiled when he fell on his face. His head shot up and he grinned. We sparred with each other for awhile with me winning every time.

"Oh commander seems you've lost your touch" I said laughing with my knee on his back while holding both hands behind him.

"Shut it Katherine" He growled.

I laughed harder and let him go. He got up and stared at me.

"You have gotten a lot better" He grumbled.

"That's what happens when you have to fight humanities best just so he would stop trying to rape you" I said laughing.

Rage flew into the commanders eyes and he stood up and walked over to me.

"Who was it?" He asked.

"Lance corporal Levi Ackerman" I told him slightly afraid.

I have never seen commander Zeke like this and it worried me. He let go of me and nodded.

"He is mine when we go" He said.

"Okay because I've tried to kill the little fucker but for some reason I can't. He is the one who killed my parents" I said.

"Wait the same man who killed your parents tried to get with you?" He asked incredibly confused.

"Yeah he didn't know about that though. I'm sure he thought they were just regular abnormal titans" I said sadly.

I shook my head and went to go back home. The commander followed me for awhile until we passed by his house and he waved as I kept walking. I passed a small cafe and went in. I sat down at a table and a small woman ran up to me to take my order. I told her I just wanted a black tea, whatever was strongest. She nodded and ran off. Once I got my tea I sat there and stared out of the window watching families pass by. Annie and Bertholt passed by not noticing me and I saw that they were holding hands. I grinned and caught their attention. Both of their faces lit up and I pointed and laughed. They walked into the cafe and sat down across from me.

"So?" I questioned them.

"Oh shut up Kat" Annie said still red.

I laughed harder and we talked for while like how we all used too before all this had happened.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After the new couple left I paid for my tea and decided to wander around the town. I smiled as small children ran and played. There were many new faces to me. A couple of kids ran into me and apologized quickly before running to their other friends and whispering about how cool I was. I let out a small laugh which earned me awed stares from the adults who knew who I was. As I wandered around I found a new little park just outside of the town. I sat down at a bench and watched the children running around with a small smile on my face. After about half an hour I felt big arms wrap around me from behind. I looked up to see Reiner smiling down at me.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" He asked me.

"Watching the kids…" I told him.

His eyes sparkled and he grinned.

"How about we have some kids after all of this is done?" He whispered in my ear.

"Whoa there man, I was appreciating the children not wishing I had any. Plus I may not make it back" I said still staring into his golden eyes.

He frowned at me and squeezed me tighter.

"You will make it back. I won't allow you to die"

"Okay" I snuggled into his chest.

"By the way why don't you want kids?" He asked slightly upset.

"I just don't want them until I'm married. But who knows when that's going to happen" I said laughing.

"Kat?"

"Yeah Reiner?"

"Let's get married before we leave"

I pulled out of his arms and stared at him in shock. My mouth was slightly agape.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Let's get married before the fight. I already know I want to spend the rest of my life with you so why not?"

"Umm umm uh. Okay?" I answered in confusion.

His eyes lit up and he picked me up and spun me around. I laughed at his childish joy. The kids and parents at the park all watched us. The little boys were gagging and the girls were going 'aww' while the parents all smiled happily at us. Many in the town thought I would be alone for the rest of my life due to my history and cold demeanor. Reiner began to drag me away.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"We are going to rub it in Bertie's face" He said while laughing.

"Oh god, I'm going to marry a child" I mumbled.

Reiner stopped and stared at me with sadness filled eyes. I just grinned at him and placed a quick peck onto his pouting lips. Then I took the lead and began to drag him. We found Annie and Bertholt still walking around the town staring at small shops window displays. Reiner pulled me to them and began yelling at them.

"Hey Bert guess what!" Reiner yelled.

"Huh? Reiner, Kat?" Bertholt questioned.

"Kat and I are going to get married!"

I flushed red and stared at the ground. 'Wow those are some beautiful rocks right there' I thought. Annie squealed and hugged me taking me by surprise.

"Did you seriously just squeal?" I stared at her in shock.

"No" She answered putting her stoic face back on.

I bust out into laughter making her angry.

"I cannot believe I just heard the almighty cold Annie squeal like an actual girl" I said between bouts of laughter.

"Shut up Kat…Seriously shut it now before I make you" She said angrily.

"You can try" I told her wiping the tears from my eyes.

She just smiled and gave me a hug. I looked to see Bertholt and Reiner standing there in utter shock. I pointed at them and laughed. 'Dang I'm in a giggly mood today' I thought again.

"I am so happy for you Kat, you out of everyone deserve to be happy" She whispered to me.

"I don't believe that Annie but thank you" I said pulling away from her.

"Hey guys when you finally decide to quit gawking I'll be at my house" I told them.

I then waved goodbye to Annie and went home. My sister was still there with Dylan making jokes or something because they were both laughing. I walked in the door and grinned at them.

"Katie guess what?" Allison said running to me.

"What?" I answered.

"Dylan is buying a house for he and I. We should be able to move in there in a couple days"

"Oh…That's great congratulations Al" I said disappointed.

She gave me a sympathetic look and hugged me. I smiled at her and hugged her back.

"You have been the best dad, mom, and big sister anyone could have ever asked for" She whispered to me.

I squeezed my little sister and let a small tear slip out of my defenses.

"Sorry I couldn't have been here to see you grow up so fast" I told her.

She shook her head at me and smiled.

"There is no reason to be sorry Kate I don't hate you for it. You were doing what you were ordered to do"

I nodded and got ready to tell her my news when Reiner opened the door and walked up to me putting an arm around my waist.

"Al Reiner and I are going to get married before we go off to fight the humans" I said quickly but stoutly.

"Oh my god! Congratulations!" She screamed.

"Thanks" Reiner and I said at the same time.

"I knew you had balls Reiner glad you finally decided to use them!" Allison laughed.

My hand flew up to my mouth to try to hide the laughter bubbling up. Reiner glared at her and then at me.

"Why do you both always make fun of me?" He whined.

"Because it's so easy" I said kissing him again.

I tried to pull away but Reiner kept me there in place deepening the kiss. Allison fake gagged and grabbed Dylan to take him outside somewhere.

"Let's leave them alone for awhile. How about we go and look at our new house" She said smiling before closing the front door.

I finally was able to pull away and grinned at him.

"You did that on purpose" I said.

"Well I thought they wouldn't want to hear what is about to happen" He smiled at me before picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

I had a very nice view of his ass so I swatted it. He froze and a second later my own butt was stinging. I laughed way too hard as he threw me down onto my queen sized bed. I watched as he slowly stripped in front of me. I have to admit that it was hot but I'm such an awkward person I couldn't help but laugh at it. He looked hurt so I got up and pushed him onto the bed. It was now my turn and I stripped as sensually as I could. Reiner's nose began to bleed and I laughed at him. I crawled up him and placed kisses from his abs up until I got to his mouth. He pulled me into him and he turned the kiss into a heated one. His eyes were full of lust and I moaned just at the sight of him. He then took control and placed his hand in between my thighs rubbing at my entrance. He played with me like that for a little while longer before putting two fingers in. I half yelped and half moaned into a pillow. I covered up my face in embarrassment but he growled and ripped the pillow from me. My face was beet red as I stared up at him. I was getting close and he could tell so he pulled away from me and I gave him a look of disappointment and anger. He smiled at me with an evil grin so I raised an eyebrow and threw him onto his back. I then grabbed ahold of his member and began stroking it. He moaned and I went down. I began placing soft kisses along the length of him, his eyes going wide. Once back at the tip I took him into my mouth and he threw his head back into the bed forcefully. I swirled my tongue around him and he groaned in pleasure. Then when he intertwined his fingers in my hair I took him all the way into my mouth and began to hum. He squeezed his eyes shut getting ready to release. I stopped and pulled off of him and stared at him grinning evilly. His eyes narrowed and he picked me up and threw me onto my back. He was in me in a matter of seconds. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he began thrusting into me. I pulled him down to me and kissed him passionately. He moaned into my mouth as we both were getting close already. Reiner picked up his pace and started to slam into me. I yelled out his name as he hit that spot just right and I came. My tightening walls were too much for him and he released deep inside of me. He flopped onto his back right next to me breathing heavily. Reiner turned his head to look at me. He wrapped and arm around me and pulled me to him nuzzling into my neck.

"You are mine" He said.

"Bitch I am my own. No one but me has ownership over me" I said laughing.

He shook his head "I claim you as mine. No other man may see you or touch you like this."

"Reiner come on really? You think I'd let someone else do this with me? Nope you're just the lucky bastard who took my heart" I told him petting his hair.

"You let Levi touch you" He growled.

"I kicked Levi's ass for it too. He ended up kicking mine back but still"

"I want to be the one to kill him" He said.

"Umm sorry but that has already been called by commander" I said smiling.

"Wait what? You told the commander about what happened?"

I nodded "Yeah commander is like a father to me, besides the fact that we both liked each other for awhile."

Reiner groaned in annoyance and tried to turn around but I held him still. I kissed him over and over again.

"When you get all jealous like this it makes me happy" I said laughing.

"Oh can it" He mumbled.

"I love you, you big brute."

"I love you too you scary scary woman" He said as I snuggled into his chest.

We both fell asleep like that and only woke up the next morning. I got up and stretched. I decided I needed a shower and woke Reiner up.

"Come take a shower with me" I whispered into his ear.

"Let me sleep" He said rolling over.

"Well fine then guess I'll just have to be all alone naked in the shower while hot steamy water runs down my skin and soaks my long black hair" I said slowly walking out of the bedroom with a towel.

Reiner shot straight up and threw the covers off of himself and chased me down the hallway into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and we both got in. Our shower was a long one and we managed to get more dirty before we got clean. The rest of the day was completely uneventful, we just stayed at home all day and lounged around. The rest of the week was spent getting ready for my wedding and also for the big attack. Annie, my sister, and I all went to pick out a wedding dress. I decided on a strapless gown that had a corset like top and a flowing skirt. The corset was decorated with beautiful beaded designs and was an A-line. My sister and best friend agreed together that I looked the most beautiful I ever had in the dress. I gave them a look and they laughed. The only thing that worried them was that I had a tattoo on my back in between my shoulder blades. It was a tattoo to show that I was in the military. It was a titan skull with a snake running from the eye into the mouth. The girls thought that I was crazy for ever having gotten it but I paid no attention to them. I liked it, I thought it looked badass. They said that it makes me seem even less girly then I already was. I looked at them and told them both that I was never girly to begin with and they both just nodded in agreement. Once the dress was fitted and out of the way I had to go to a war council meeting to discuss the plan.

The next Wednesday I was awoken early by Annie and Allison. Reiner had went and stayed the night in his house because his friends had taken him out the night before. The two girls pulled me from my bed and threw me on a chair. I just sat there and let them do their thing. They put my hair up in an intricate bun that left my bangs out and to the side of my face. My makeup was more of a very light natural and after four hours of fawning over me they threw my dress at me. I slipped the beautiful gown on and stared at myself in a mirror. The girls were right I did indeed look more beautiful than I ever had. They both came out in their own dresses and I stared at them.

"You both look gorgeous" I said.

"No Kat you are going to be the prettiest bride this town has ever seen. I don't think I have ever seen a more beautiful person" Annie said.

Allison nodded in agreement. I smiled at them and took in a big breath.

"Guy's I'm getting married today!"I yelled.

They both whooped and cheered. Then we heard knocking on the door. Annie went and answered and let in Bertholt and commander Zeke. When they both came in they stared at me in amazement. Bertholt's face got very red and he came to hug me.

"You look so amazing that I actually can't come up with the words to describe you" He said hugging me close.

I laughed at him and turned around to grab my bouquet. The two men gasped when they saw my tattoo which was clearly visible.

"I totally forgot you had a tattoo Kat!" Bertholt exclaimed.

"Yeah I still like it though. I need to go get it touched up though" I commented.

"It kinda makes you seem like a badass which you are but well yeah" Bertholt said.

I laughed and nodded. Commander Zeke stuck out his arm and I took it. He was going to be the one to walk me down the aisle since my father wasn't here. The others headed out before us and got into their positions. I let out a big sigh and Zeke looked at me.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I can't believe I'm actually getting married you know? I thought I'd be single forever" I laughed out.

"Nah you are too amazing of a woman to stay single forever"

I smiled at him and squeezed his arm a little bit. I heard music start and I got incredibly nervous. We began walking and before we came into the sights of everyone Zeke bent down and whispered something to me.

"Reiner is an amazingly lucky guy"

My face got really red and looked around frantically. I let go of Zeke's hand and turned around to run but he grabbed me.

"You realize you cannot run from this. He would find you wherever you went no matter what."

I sighed again and straightened up and began walking again. The wedding was a huge thing in the town and literally everyone was there. My breath caught in my throat when I saw everyone. All of their eyes got big as I walked down the aisle.

"Oh my god she is gorgeous" Some would whisper and others would nod.

I caught Reiner's eyes and saw that he was crying. My heart almost beat out of my chest. Once we got to the alter Zeke hugged me and handed me off to Reiner. I felt like I was going to throw up but it was better now that I was touching him. The elder began the ceremony and everyone got quiet. When it came time for our vows I quietly said my 'I do' which made everyone 'aww.' I made a face and Reiner chuckled. He put the ring on my finger and I stared at it, this was my first time seeing it and it was beautiful. I stared up at him as I slid his ring onto his finger. Finally we were able to kiss and Reiner shoved his face against mine harshly. I heard laughter bubble up in the crowd and I began to laugh as well. He pulled back and smiled at me. We were surrounded by people then congratulating us and I slowly but surely snuck away from the crowd letting out a huge breath of relief. I looked back to see Reiner looking for me in the crowd of people. I smiled and decided to home and change. When I walked in I found a pretty midnight blue dress sitting on a chair. There was no note or anything just the dress. I picked it up and went to put it on. It came up to about mid thigh so it was pretty short. I looked in the mirror and smiled, but something wasn't quite right so I let down my hair and it cascaded down my back. I ruffled it up a little and smiled again now it was just right. I walked back outside and went to where the after party was being held. It was in the town square so I slowly made my way over there. Once there everyone stared in awe at me again which made me blush. I found Annie and Bertholt first and walked up to them. They stopped talking and stared at me.

"Where did you get that dress? It is amazing!" Annie said.

I shrugged and asked them where Reiner was. Bertholt smiled and pointed to a corner and to a very dejected looking Reiner.

"He thought you ran since he couldn't find you" Bertholt stated.

I laughed then thanked them and walked over there. Once in front of him I stuck out my hand.

"Care to have the first dance with me ?" I asked grinning.

Reiner's head snapped up and he bolted upright.

"Of course I would " He said chuckling.

We walked out to the center of the square and began dancing. Everyone stopped and watched us together. Soon the center was full of couples slow dancing with each other. After the song we went to cut the cake but instead of cutting it I grabbed a handful and shoved it into Reiner's face. He was taken aback and tried to get me with cake too but I ran away before he could. People laughed as they watched us. Once everything started settling down we headed back to my house. Allison and Dylan had already moved into their new house so we had the house all to ourselves. Reiner picked me up bridal style and carried me all the way there. He kicked open my bedroom door and threw me onto the bed. I giggled as he climbed on top of me kissing me hard. That night we didn't go to sleep until very early in the morning of the next day.

The rest of the week consisted of getting ready to attack the humans. We couldn't wait too long otherwise they would be able to regroup. So on the night of the next Friday we all gathered and got ready to march. We had a small army of titan shifters. Our army would equal the humans in power and strength but not in numbers. I had been getting sick in the mornings but hid it from Reiner. I hadn't told anyone about getting sick because I was worried that I was pregnant. We all left the town and marched on the humans. Once to wall Maria we all snuck in through the hole and were able to make it to the Trost distict before sunlight. I shifted and kicked the boulder out of the way. Sending it flying into wall Sina. Everyone charged and I changed back. I couldn't watch as my friends slaughtered my former friends. I hung back and sat atop of the outlying wall that protected Trost. I saw Eren transform and take out a few of my soldiers before being ganged up on. All of my former friends were being thrown into houses, being smashed, or just being eaten by the normal titans that had started coming through the hole. I got sick to my stomach watching it all. I searched the area and found Reiner fight Levi. My eyes got wide and I began running towards them. Levi was able to get Reiner out of his titan and before I could make it to them Levi cut out Reiners nape. My anger was instant and I charged the small corporal. Reiner was already healing but that didn't matter to me, Levi had tried to kill my husband. I tackled the short man to the ground. He kicked me off of him but I got back up and kicked him back. I grabbed his head and began to slam it into the concrete. Levi rolled over to be on top but in doing so rolled us off of the wall. As we fell I still wailed on him bloodying his face up. His eyes got wide as we approached the ground quickly. Levi shot out a cable and flew towards a house with me still clutching to him. We didn't make it to the house. A normal titan came and snatched us up in its hands. I reached up and bit into my hand. As I shifted I grabbed ahold of Levi and threw him as hard as I could. Much to my dismay he landed on a couple of soldiers and not a wall. The normal titan began eating my leg but I stomped on it squishing it like a bug. Reveling in the satisfying crunch. As my anger faded though I saw Mikasa trying to save Eren but she was grabbed by a shifter. I stared in horror as he threw her into a rooftop. I then saw Jean being kicked and he flew and hit a wall. The humans were being decimated and I was the cause of it. All of my friends were being killed and all I could do is sit and stare. Something snapped in me and I ran to grab Mikasa and Jean. They were broken but not dead and I sighed. I then went and took Eren from his titan before the others could get to him. He stared up at me in shock. I found all of the humans that were fighting, even Levi and I put them on the other side of wall Sina. I then stood in front of the hole that Bertholt had created in wall Sina and hardened my body creating a permanent seal. The humans and shifters watched in horror. I couldn't get myself out of the titan so I stayed and before my face hardened I smiled up at the sky. Leaving them all in shock. Reiner had recovered and watched as I sacrificed myself to save humanity. He ran as fast as he could to my titan. He began beating on it trying to get me out. Then he shifted and tried that too but nothing worked. Bertholt was still in his titan form and he grabbed Reiner as the shifters sounded a retreat to mourn my loss. They knew I would not come out of the crystal until there was peace. Both sides understood that and they went their separate ways to talk about what they could do to create peace. Reiner struggled in Bertholts grasp trying to get back to me. Bertholt just kept walking though. All of my friends from both sides stopped and stared at my smiling face. The humans were surprised that I had saved them. The first thing Eren, Jean, Mikasa, and Armin did was run up the wall to me. They cried and tried to get me to come out but nothing they said worked.

"Why?! Why would you save us if you hate humanity so much?" Eren yelled slamming his fist on the crystal.

They finally left and that night Levi came up to me and talked to me.

"I know you can hear me brat, and I'm sorry. I understand now why you hated me so much. I killed your parents causing you to have to become an adult too soon. I lost my mother at a young age as well and I never knew my father. I understand why you are the way you are because I'm the same. Thank you Ward for saving us all. You didn't have to but you did and there is nothing I could say to tell you how much that means to me" He said and then he put his hand on my crystallized form and left.

People who I knew came up to my titan and touched it thanking me for saving them all. It was like that for three months until the shifters sent in an elder to talk peace with the humans. Krista had become the queen already and agreed to speak with the elder but it had to be up where I was. They met and came up with terms and then they shook hands. There was now peace between shifters and humans. A small part of my crystallized form started to melt and I fell out. I was caught by Eren who was also there to protect Krista. He stared at me shocked because I now had a small baby bump. Krista watched my passed out form and shrieked when she saw that I was pregnant. The elder who had been sent got very excited and thanked Krista but asked to leave to go tell Reiner that I was out of my titan and that I was pregnant. Krista gave him her permission and the elder shifted and began to run back. Eren took me to an infirmary to have me checked out. I woke up in a hospital bed and I sat up. Eren was right next to me and jerked when I sat up.

"Kat your awake!"

"Yeah where am I? The last thing I remember was Krista and the elder talking"

"You are in the infirmary. Kat you are almost five months pregnant" He said staring at my stomach.

I looked down and sighed.

"I figured I was, If I'm that far along that means that I got pregnant the first or second time"

Erens face went red and I laughed at him. There was a knock at the door and Mikasa and the others came in. They all stared wide eyed at my stomach. Mikasa got mad at me then.

"You were pregnant and you still sacrificed yourself for us?!" She yelled.

I winced and smiled at her. The others started to get teary eyed and hugged me. I laughed at all of them. After a couple of hours they left and I was alone. I stared at my belly and patted it.

"Its okay, we are going to be okay little one" I told them.

I was alone for another hour until my door was pretty much thrown off its hinges by a certain very angry and worried blonde man. He ran up to me and stopped when he saw my stomach. He looked between me and the stomach before he broke down crying. I held him to my chest and petted his hair. He wrapped his big arms around me and squeezed me.


End file.
